Nico's Ice Bucket Challenge
by Fezzes at 221b
Summary: Nico does the Ice Bucket Challenge, his nominatees are not impressed
1. Chapter 1

Nico swallowed and looked into the lens of the camera, in front of him. He took a deep breath, and started speaking.

"Hello, my name is Nico Di Angelo and this is my ALS Ice Bucket Challenge. I nominate Percy Jackson, Hades and Leo Valdez."

Nico picked up his bucket of ice water and dumped it over his head.

XXXxxxXXX

Leo sat at his monster-free computer and scrolled through his Facebook, settling on Nico's most recent Video. He watched it and giggled. Then the names sank into his brain.

"What?! The ghost jerk! I'm fire! FIRE!"


	2. Hades

**I wasn't going to carry this on, but Innoc3ntKitt3n asked me too, and I like human contact so more chapters. **

**Here's a cookie for you Innoc3ntKitt3n (::) ****J**

Hades groaned, his bloody son had nominated his to chuck a bucket of water other himself, to help people not die from illness. It would be utterly pointless to donate money to stop himself killing them. Buuut, you were to nominate three other people, weren't you? Hades smiled and begun to chuckle, his evil deep, throaty psycho chuckle. He made lightening flash, just to make the scene a bit more clique. He flung his arms out and threw his head back, still laughing, when….

"Ugh, Hades, do you _mind?_ I'm having my nails done and its sooo horrible having you screech like a cat in the background" Persephone put her head around the door. Hades stopped and pouted. "Go away." He said as Persephone sighed and went back to doing her nails.

XXXxxxXXX

"I am Hades, the destroyer of all, and this is my ALS Ice Bucket Challenge. I nominate… Dementor- sorry Demeter, Zeus and Persephone."

He reached forward and tipped the bucket over his head, with a sigh. His robes flattened, the tormented souls shrieking silently. Then, he reached forward and turned the camera off.

XXXxxxXXX

"DEMENTOR! DEMENTOR! WHY, IM GOING TO CRUSH HIM WITH BARELY FOR THAT! HADES, PREPARE TO MEET MY WRAITH!" screeched Demeter, her skeletal arms raised above her head. Cereal is not a good diet.

XXXxxxXXX

Hades looked up as the ceiling began to rumble and crack. He sighed and reached for the umbrella he carried with at all times, he opened it as the first few Shreddies poured down. "Her bloody mother." He groaned.

XXXxxxXXX

Leo looked resentfully at the bucket of water in front of him.

"Hello, I'm Leo Valdez. I'm single, ladies, so don't be strangers" he smirked "And, this is my ALS Ice Bucket Challenge. I nominate Calypso, Piper and Jason. Not you Percy cuz you do this on a daily basis." He was interrupted by a disembodied voice. "Leo. Hurry up. Stop stalling." Leo swallowed "I'm gunna kill you Ghost-Jerk."

He grabbed the bucket and dropped it on his head. He gave a high-pitched yelp. The rest of the video was taken up by the person behind the camera laughing hysterically.


	3. Piper

Lacey hung upside down on her sparkly pink bunk, scrolling through her Facebook. She found Leo Valdez' new video and giggled. She liked Leo, he was funny, and hot in a scrawny way… she clicked on the video and watched it. When he came to his nominees she gasped and called an emergency cabin meeting…

Meanwhile…

Piper was chasing Leo around camp. "I'm going to kill you, Leo!" Leo shouted back over his shoulder, "I've always imagined being chased by hot, shouty girls, but maybe a little bit less angry." Piper growled and put an extra spurt of speed on and caught Leo by his scruff. He gulped and tried to keep running. "PERCY!" she screeched. Percy half-fell out of cabin 3, "It wasn't me!" he yelled, Annabeth put her head out of her cabin, "WHATS HE DONE NOW?"

"THE STOLLS MADE ME DO IT!"

"IT WASN'T US! WE SWEAR!" the Stolls poked their heads around their door, comically, with Connor's head on the bottom and Travis' on top.

"TRAVIS!" screeched Katie Gardener, she ran out of her cabin with long green hair.' _Wait', _piper thought, '_That's grass, oh gods Stolls, you are dead.'_

Piper growled again and face-palmed. "PERCY. GET YOUR ARSE OVER HERE," Percy slowly crept over, looking terrified. "Squirt him," she held out Leo. "What?" they both looked at her. "Water powers." She pointed at Percy, "Psssh, him upset." She said slowly. "And, what do I get?" asked Percy, hands on hips. "Whatever prank you've done, I won't kill you." Percy nodded. "Deal."

Then he lifted hand and sent a tendril of icy water at Leo, so hard he was shot out of Piper's steel grasp and was dropped into the lake. Leo surfaced, gasping. "ARGH!" he screamed.

"And, now," smirked Percy, looking at piper, who knew she was screwed instantly. He whistled. "Stolls!" the twins ran gratefully from Katie. Connor pulled a camera out of nowhere, then she realised, the reason she'd been killing Leo. "Oh! You screwed, Princess," crowed Leo, heaving himself out of the lake.

Piper smiled, and began praying frantically, '_Hi, mom, you like me right? Well Percy and the Stolls are about to dump ice water all over my head, help?' _

But, obviously, Aphrodite wasn't listening, so piper chose the second option. She started running. Then stopped, Piper never ran from anything. "Stop!" she poured all of her charm speak in that one word. Percy smiled and pointed to his ears, she could see candle wax in there. He must have put it in before she yelled. "I. have. To. Nominate. Someone." She acted it all out, and then the Stolls caught on. They stopped Percy and started filming. "I am Piper and this is my Ice Bucket Challenge. I nominate… Coach Hedge," then she had a vision of the Coach running after her, sopping, with a metal baseball bat in his hand. She stopped. "Okay, scrap that, I nominate-" she was cut off by the whole Aphrodite cabin charging out of their cabin, they were all led by little Lacey. "ARRRRRRRGH," they roared. Because of the wax in their ears, the Stolls and Percy didn't hear them until they were only a few meters away.

The Aphrodite cabin started spraying choking perfumes and dry shampoo, Lacey and a few others scrawled their faces with lipstick. Piper stood there blinking.

'_I guess Aphrodite did listen…'_


	4. Piper II

**Ok, first of, this was meant to be a one-shot, (I'm not complaining though) last night it had 474 views, so I thought hey, that's more than the others, and I logged into my account, looked at this story and THERE WAS 1034 VIEWS! ARE YOU KIDDING ME, I LOVE YOU ALL! Reallllly Special Thanks to Innoc3ntKitt3n, for saying I should do more chapters**

**(If you want you can skip this,) **

**and everyone after her, (Kuro-maddness, hoOPJO and alayathereader,) and all the people who favourited: Angel3687, Milk of Awesomness, PJOshipper, PerlaChastaign , TARDIS at 221b Baker St,Thalia2275, TheAmazingBookWorm, amycahill57(I get your username!) blitzholly, killerninja123, kuro-madness, person unknown 686, rodgerskfan, waybetterthanyou, and followers: BooksBeforeLife, PJOshipper, PerlaChastaign, Somerandomnerd102, TARDIS at 221b Baker St, Thalia2275, TheAmazingBookWorm, amanda312chen.**

**Thank you all. ****J**

Eventually, they staggered off, their noses permanently damaged from perfume. Lacey and the others stand back, satisfied smirks on their faces. "Wow," Leo said from behind her. She sighed and turned. He immediately backed a safe distance away from her. She sighed, "I'm not going to kill you," she called.

Suddenly, Nico appeared from nowhere, he stumbled ever so slightly, and then looked up. "Oh, hi?" he said, looking at a soaked Leo, mussed up Piper and Aphrodite kids with perfume bottles held as weapons.

"What… Err, happened?" he was met with a wall of evil eyes; he actually took a step back. "You started this," Piper accused, Nico looked terrified, "The Ice Bucket challenge, don't worry, the most she does is get Percy to throw you into the Lake."

Nico looked a lot more relieved, he had been worried that the only live place on Earth that welcomed him would throw him out… though he could probably find Anubis again, that dude was nice…

"Oh, okay." He muttered. "He," she pointed accusingly at Leo, "Nominated me! And Percy and the Stolls attacked me! And tried to make me do it!" Nico looked at the disappearing Aphrodite cabin. He started to get it, "And they helped you?" Piper nodded.

"Who else was nominated?" asked Nico.

Piper thought for a minute, "Percy's done his, and Calypso… that leaves Jason," Nico nodded, "Okay," Leo thought of something,

"Wait, ice bucket is water, right?" Piper groaned and face-palmed, "Yes Leo, ice _is_ water," Leo looked at her,

"No, water and lightening? Ba-boom!" Piper nodded, sarcastically, "Great. Great going Leo, nominate the one person who can blow the whole camp up."

Leo shrugged, "Eh,"

Nico looked at her seriously, "You do need to do it though,"

Piper nodded, "I was going to, but of my own free will, not because Percy and the Stolls force me,"

Leo shook himself, soaking Piper, "Well, I'm going to go and dry off," he said and trotted off, Nico nodded, "I've got stuff to do, see ya," and he melted away to nothing. Piper nodded, "Okay," she walked back to her cabin.

When she got inside, she was shivering, "Hey, guys, thanks for that," she managed and went straight to her cubby to get her towel and shampoo, if she was going to get a shower she might as well have a long one. Lacey was hanging off her bed, talking to Michael, did a thumbs up and an upside-down smile. Piper smiled back and walked out. She walked up to the shower block and started to wash.

XXXxxxXXX


	5. Octavian

She was a few minutes late for dinner but Chiron only nodded at her; she walked quickly over to her cabin table and started to talk with Nevaeh, a new girl. Nevaeh was gothy, but seemed to fit in ok.

"Who are they?" she had asked shyly, pointing to the Stolls who were practically rolling on the floor laughing, Connor had almost gone blue with lack of oxygen. "They're the Stolls, what did they do?" Lacey dropped in, "They told Katie, that to reverse the hex, she had to cut off her hair," Piper automatically looked for her friend. "She cut her hair off… it didn't work." Piper made a face and started to get up but Lacey stopped her, "Drew and some others are helping her, Lou Ellen as well, they're trying to regrow it." Piper nodded.

XXXxxxXXX

Piper woke up. She'd heard something. Slowly her hand crept under her pillow, to grip her knife. She slowed her breathing and slowly cancelled out her cabinmates' breathing until she could hear three extra pairs of breathing; she sat up and slowly folded the covers back and swung herself out of bed. She crept to the door but halfway to it she bumped into a warm body. Which shrieked like a little girl seeing a spider. "_Percy?" _she asked, "How-?"

"GO!" roared another voice and a red light blinked on in the darkness, Piper began to back away, but she was too late, a giant bucket full of ice water splashed down on her…

XXXxxxXXX

The next day, there was a new video up on Percy's Facebook. Piper had commented: 'I nominate . .praetor, .psycho and Also screw u Percy.'

XXXxxxXXX

"What the hell is the Ice Bucket Challenge…?" Octavian thought. He searched it on his computer, "Tip a bucket over me... no thanks," he wrinkled his nose. Then, his eye fell on a website, "Do the Ice Bucket Challenge for the children!" he read out. He couldn't help himself; he started scrolling through the website. 'Do the Ice Bucket Challenge and donate, so children like Ali can get better.' There was a picture of a 5-year-old boy with floppy hair in a hospital bed, he was tiny and Octavian would have thought he was only three, if not for the caption. Next to the sickly picture of him was a new picture, with the same boy but he was now smiling and playing on a playground swing, 'This is Ali, three weeks after your donations helped him.'

Octavian smiled sappily, then stopped in case someone walked in. instantly, he clicked donate and donated $100 to the charity. Then, he borrowed a camera from someone and a tripod from someone else, he brought a bucket and a bag of ice, he, then, tipped it all in the bucket and left it in the sun. After, he went back to his computer and looked at other cases like Ali.

Three quarters of an hour later, he got his bucket and set up the tripod and camera. "I'm Octavian and this is my ALS Ice Bucket Challenge. Thank you to Piper who nominated me. I nominate Frank, Clarisse annnnd… Juno." He smiled at the camera and dumped the water over his head.

XXXxxxXXX

**I know most people hate Octavian but he's kind of funny. I like him anyway. **


	6. Jason

**Hey guys, sorry 'bout yesterday, my mum was on the computer and I couldnt' go on it, but here's a new chapter, so you can all love me still.**

**Hope y'all had a great day**

**Fezzes at 221b**

Juno scowled at the screen of her iPhone 6. Some infernal grandson of hers had nominated her to drench herself in cold water. She sniffed haughtily. She was the queen of the gods, she did not do stupid mortal games. She scowled. Why the other gods had these dim-witted children would forever evade her. She was perfectly happy without a bunch of scrawny children running around. Plus she was meant to _like _them. Her own godly children had been bad enough, for example that Vulcan…

XXXxxxXXX

"Frank?" called Hazel from the armchair she had curled herself into.

"The space bar is the long key at the bottom and you press Shift-colon-nine to make an angry face." He called back from somewhere in the praetor house.

"Ha. Ha." She replied as he walked in. he sat down next to her and studied his computer that Hazel was borrowing. "What's the ice bucket challenge?" she asked, looking up at him. Frank bit his lip.

"Its where you tip a bucket of ice and water over yourself for charity," he explained, showing her the ones the rest of the demigods had done, Piper's which was, curiously, in black and white and had a lot of yelling, Percy where he had gotten his dad to throw the whole Arctic ocean over him (that explained where he'd got his new penguin from), Leo's and finally Nico, who had started all of this.

"Oh," Hazel nodded, "Piper nominated Reyna, Octavian and I ," Frank nodded,

"Are you going to do it?" he asked, Hazel nodded, a mischievous glint in her eye. "Yep," she said, firmly. "And, I'm going to nominate _you!"_

Frank knew he was screwed…

XXXxxxXXX

Hazel stayed to her word and nominated Frank to dump ice over his head. He had braced himself but the coldness was nothing like he'd expected. He'd actually turned into a penguin from shock. Hazel had almost died laughing, he almost had to take her to the hospital in New Rome; she had practically passed out.

XXXxxxXXX

Jason finally logged onto his Facebook, he had never really had time to mess about on social media. As it booted up, he saw he had been tagged in something. . .help had nominated him for an Ice Bucket Challenge. He watched everybody's and was slightly freaked-out by Octavian's, he saw a glint of madness in his -somewhat normally insane(for the gods sake, he killed stuffed animals for a living)- eyes. He smiled as he saw Nico's, it was good to see the little guy finally having fun, he was also pretty sure it was Nico cackling in the background of Leo's video.

XXXxxxXXX

Jason prepped the bucket and camera for his video. "I nominate Dakota, Annabeth and Gwen." He reached up to tip the ice over his head, when Nico, Piper, Percy and Leo flashed in. piper was clutching Nico's shoulder as he shadow-travelled, Percy was astride Blackjack and Leo was running up behind then, panting, bent over and had his hands in a 'time-out' signal.

Jason was so surprised he dropped the bucket on his head. The second the ice touched him, his body went haywire; firing out bolts of lightening and flame flickering down his arms. "Oops," he mumbled, as the world turned black and he fell…


	7. Dakota

Jason woke up to Piper's blurred face and Leo's less then 10 centimetres away from his. He jerked back. "He's awake," Leo declared. Piper growled and pulled him upright, then she bent down and looked at Jason with those big kaleidoscope eyes. "Are you okay?" she asked, worried. Jason blinked a couple of times then nodded, Leo voice cut through his daze,

"Man! You shoulda seen that video! You almost killed the camera! It got over a thousand views on Facebook, it was awes-"

"LEO," Piper made out through gritted teeth, "Why. Don't. You. Tell. Chiron. He's. Up."

Leo backed off at once. "Okay, Princess, calm down…" he slowly edged to the door, and then turned and ran the second he got past the threshold.

Jason smiled although his face screeched at him for it. "I love having a aggressive girlfriend." He slurred.

Piper flashed him a smile. "Why thank you Sparky." He bowed mockingly, harder than it sounds, seeing as he was lying in a bed and bowing with a body that had been struck by lightening sixty times over.

Then, Leo appeared skirting around the door-frame, followed by Annabeth and Percy. Percy came forward and squinted at him from a few feet away. "Yo," he nodded.

Annabeth shot him a glare. "We brought sweets to help you," she apologised to Jason, then scowled again at Percy, who backed away quickly, "Only _some complete and utter idiot _ate them!"

Percy joined Leo, leaning against the Wall of Shame. "What is it with the females in this group being so violent?" Percy muttered. Leo began to shrug but froze when Annabeth and Piper turned slowly to glare at them menacingly. Annabeth's hand drifted towards her knife. Percy and Leo froze and began to slide across the wall, notchantly, trying to reach the door without being impaled. Piper and Annabeth turned back to Jason, sharing the faintest of smiles.

"So, why aren't you immune?" Annabeth spoke a while later. Jason frowned at her,

"What?" he stared at her, totally confused. Annabeth put on her thinking face, and carried on talking. "Well, Leo sets himself on fire, Leo fine. Percy tries to drown himself. Percy fine. Jason electrocutes himself. BOOM!" she yelled suddenly, making them jump. She smiled a little. Piper tilted her head. "Good point…" she replied vaguely. Jason yawned suddenly, making Piper immediately tuck him in and do motherly/girlfriend-ly things, like giving him one last drink of nectar etc. Annabeth looked out of the window in the infirmary and frowned. It was almost pitch black, it had gotten dark quickly.

"Wha-" Jason was cut of by another yawn. Piper sorted his pillow and sheets then kissed his forehead. "Sleep." She said firmly. Jason sighed, looked up at her balefully and turned over. "Ill be back." Promised Piper as she walked out after Annabeth.

XXXxxxXXX

Dakota looked at his phone out of the corner of his eye. He glugged down the pitcher of red Kool-aid in hi s hand, whilst scrolling through his Facebook. Some Koll-aid splashed over the rim and landed on the table he usually sat on. It congealed onto the wooden surface, along with countless other splashes.

He had a new tag. "Ice Bucket Challenge." He muttered around the tirade of Kool-aid passing his lips. "Eh." He couldn't do it. He did have Kool-aid to drink, after all. And now he had 'borrowed' the ever-replenishing cup from the mess hall, he could have it all day. "Hey, Dakota?" called Gwen from another room, in the cohort. Dakota choked a little on his drink, slammed the cup on the table and wiped his red-stained lips on his sleeve. To no avail, his lips would forever by bright red. Gwen put her blonde head around the door. Dakota had always had a little crush. She was so pretty, so kind to everyone, including him, Dakota. She never mocked him for drinking so much Kool-aid.

He smiled at her, showing off his crimson teeth, also dyed from the drink. Gwen smiled back and came to perch on top of the table.

"Are you going to do the Ice Bucket Challenge?" she asked, swinging her legs. Dakota nodded instantly. "Yep, uh-huh, totally, totes, deffo, yep- uh wait…" he babbled. Gwen laughed softly. "Me too. When you going to do it?" she questioned. Dakota thought for millisecond. "Later. This afternoon. Whadda bout you?" he was garbling his words, hoping Gwen wouldn't notice. "Same," she smiled.

"GWEN! I NEED YOUR HELP! ITS REBELLING! HELP" a voice shrieked from the room Gwen had come in from. Gwen sighed and got up, "Sorry, I was helping Natash-"another scream assaulted Dakota's eardrums. There was a popping noise after and it all went quiet. "Uh-oh…" Gwen glanced at the door, "I'd better go check…" and she dashed out the room. Dakota scowled and picked up the pitcher…

That afternoon…

Dakota smiled happily down at the bucket in front of him. Frank leaned closer to the screen, the water didn't seem right, it was too red. He frowned, probably the bucket tinting the surface.

"I'm not going to nominate anyone, because most people have done it already. If you haven't done it, I nominate you. Thanks to Jason for nominating me,"

Then he picked up the bucket and tipped it over himself. Frank smiled a little. He had been right; there was something wrong with the water.

It had been Kool-aid.


	8. Clarisse and Silena

**Hi people. You wouldn't know why the Arms race made WW1 more likely? No? Dam. Anyway new chapter, YAAAY ! **

**(Seriously, if you know why the Arms race made WW1 more likely, I will update three times more today, and add in a character of your choice. Thank you so much.)**

**Have a nice day everyone!**

Clarisse growled, holding her phone in a steel grip. "Bloody. Roman-" she snarled. Chis walked in.

"Hi?..." he asked looking at her face and phone, which was in danger of cracking. He walked over and eased the phone out of her grasp as carefully as he could. Thankfully, she didn't try to resist or hit him. Once he'd got it off her, he looked at the screen. Some Roman dude had randomly nominated her for an Ice Bucket Challenge.

"Are you gonna do it?" Chris asked, raising an eyebrow at his girlfriend who was hanging off a bunk.

Clarisse scoffed and gave him a mock evil look.

"Duh. I accept _any _challenge."

Chris smiled to himself.

XXXxxxXXX

"Right, punk, who nominated me. You are dead. Second, I nominate Chris, Silena and Grover."

It was possible for her to nominate Silena, who was dead, because that Valdez boy had made some new and improved phones for all the demigods. He'd even put in a special feature which made it work in the Underworld. That dude was pretty good at his stuff. She had got in touch with Silena, only a few months after she had died.

Clarisse lifted her three galleon bucket of water and ice and poured it over her. She maintained eye-contact with the lens, like a martyr accepting death. Chris smiled slightly at his girlfriends toughness.

The smile quickly left after Clarisse stopped the camera and pointed threateningly at him.

"And you _have _to do it."

XXXxxxXXX

Silena smiled at her phone, as she watched her old best friend tip water over herself. The old live silena would have _never _have done this, but she was in the Elysuim now na danthing she wanted, she would will into exsistence. This included perfect hair and make-up.

Silena grinned and immediately thought of the camera she wanted to film this on. She thought of a simple Canon and tripod. Then, she imagined it having a nice pink filter. No, orange, or yellow…

She smiled. Charlie would know. She ran into the house they now shard and tumbled down th stairs into the basement and Charlie's forge. "Charlie," she said breathlessly. Charlie glanced up, put down his melder and flipped up his mask with the strip of blackened glass arcoss it.

"Silena!" he smiled. "What's up?"

Silena threw her arms around him, not caring about his sooty clothes. Every morning she would still wake up and the pangs she'd felt when they had told her Charlie had died, trying to kill Krono's ship. No matter how strange it was, she'd almost welcomed death, facing down the drakon, if only to see Charlie's big happy face smiling down at her.

She pulled back and grinned up at him.

"What filter should I use for my Ice Bucket Challenge?" she asked, Charlie thought for a moment looking down at her. He tilted his head, and then nodded.

"Pale pink. It should make it look better. Not that you need it!" he hastily amended as she glared at him.

"Thanks," she gave that beautiful smile and skipped off up the stairs. He smiled after, and then, flipped down his mask and started to meld the sides of the bronze table together.

XXXxxxXXX

Silena finished setting everything up and started the camera.

"Thanks Clarisse for nominating me. Also, you need more eye shadow on, the blue-y one should do. I nominate: Charlie, Drew and Juniper. Bye!"

She tipped the bucket over herself and grinned at the camera.

XXXxxxXXX

Charlie came out of the house, his mask and overalls gone.

"Did you just nominate me for tipping ice water over me?" he asked, frowning jokingly down at her.

She smiled up at him. "Yes,"

"I'm not going to do it, you know."

"…"

"Oh no, not puppy eyes…"

"…"

"Fine."


	9. Beckendorf

Juniper sat high up in her friends tree. As she was a bush nymph, she couldn't really hide, so she went to her friend's tree, to hide from her boyfriend, Grover, when she took his phone.

She had it now, a sleek, white iPhone. It was amazing he hadn't eaten it. That Leo had probably put an goat repellent on. She made a face at that thought. This was way she wasn't the genius mechanic and inventor.

She logged out of Grover's Facebook and logged into hers. Instantly a video popped up. 'Silena does Ice Bucket challenge!' was the title. She smiled and watched it. She had liked Silena while she was alive, she wasn't like her make-up-obsessed sisters and brothers. This, although Juniper liked make-up, was refreshing.

But, she instantly lost her smile as Silena said, "I nominate: Charlie, Drew and Juniper." Juniper scowled at the screen in disbelief. (**This sounds familiar, sorry if I've put this down before…) **

She rolled her eyes. But, still, she liked Silena and wanted to help sick children. She went and asked the naiads if she could borrow any water. They agreed and even lent her a woven reed basket/bucket to hold in the water. Juniper was surprised it didn't leak, but these were naiads. They didn't do anything except weave and clear out their river. The Stolls gave her a camera, tripod and a connecting cable which uploaded the video from the camera to the phone. She had a feeling it wasn't theirs but reminded herself to put in the green in the middle of all the cabins. That should get the camera back to its original owners. Unless the Stolls took it again…

Soon, she had done it, and had nominated the Stolls (which apparently counted for two different people, though you wouldn't know it by their looks or the way they never left each other) and Grover. She knew somebody had already nominated him, but by nominating him again would make him do it.

She smiled. Wait 'til he saw.

XXXxxxXXX

Beckendorf grinned at the camera. He had something big planned. He started recording.

"Hello, I'm Beckendorf, known as Charlie to my infuriating girlfriend-"

There was a jokey scream and a palette of eye shadow sailed out of a window. Beckendorf simply rolled his eyes, smiled and side-stepped the makeshift missile. There was a pause. "Charlie? Could you chuck that back up? I need it." Beckendorf grinned this time. He scooped up the plastic case and lobbed it up at her. There was a loud smash and Beckendorf thinned his lips looking at the camera with a done face. "I'll fix that." He yelled.

"Okay. As I was saying, me Charlie. I'm doing the Ice Bucket Challenge. I nominate… Will Solace, Luke and… someone else… "he threw his head back. "Silena, who do I nominate for Ice Bucket?"

"Chiron." Came the shouted reply. Beckendorf nodded at the camera. "Chiron. There you go."

Then he bent over an dpicked up the bucket. He sent the… gold? Liquid down over his head. He had filled the bucket with molten gold. Which, FYI, was very _very_ hot.

Almost the second it touched his skin, it solidified. He hadn't reckoned on that.

He was reaching out to turn off the camera when Silena called down to him.

"You do know it called the Ice Bucket Challenge for a reason? Because water doesn't solidify and turn you into a statue."

Like he'd said, he hadn't reckoned on it.


	10. Grover

**Okay guys we have a problem. Only one of my headphones are working. This is bad.**

**But hey, who's read the Dying of the Light. First of, my favourite character was possessed, then went evil for two years, comes back, her boyfriends dead. Then she dies. Derek Landy, you do NOT take someone out for two years and five books, bring her back to life then kill her. FYI. **

**Okay you can stop listening now, and get on with the story. Also I'm running out of ideas, so either send in more or I'll finish at 12 chapters because I like 12.**

**Another thanks to Innoc3ntKitt3n for asking me to carry this on and getting 5,743 views. **

**Have a great rest of the day.**

Grover was hungry. Very hungry. He'd eaten all of his tin cans and couldn't get anymore, thanks to Camp Half-Blood's 'New and Improved' instant refill plates that were locked up in the harpy's rooms, after the Stolls had stolen a cup and flooded most of the cabins with full-sugar.

Then he remembered the phone Leo had given him. It had looked quite good. He got up happily and started looking for it. He eventually found it but as he sniffed it, he was over come by a waft of strong goat-repellent. That wasn't the technical term for it but it smelt like pollution and car fumes and CO2 and lots more disgusting un-earth-friendly smells. He gagged, and went to throw it across the room but then the screen lit up. A new message flashed across the screen.

' .nymph and . .punk have nominated you for the IBC.' He muttered, he figured out it was Juniper and Clarisse (who else would have such a violent username?). Then he realised, if two people had nominated him, he would have to do it twice. Dam it. He sighed and went to gather the stuff.

He had borrowed a phone tripod from the Stolls who charged him 6 drachmas, which seemed a bit much, but if he didn't do it, Juniper would kill him, and then Clarisse would kill him. Which would hurt. A lot.

He switched the camera on; he swallowed and looked into the lens.

"I'm Grover. I have been nominated by Juniper, thanks for that by the way, and Clarisse. So, I get to do it twice."

He lifted his arms into the arms half-heartedly. "Whoop…" he deadpanned. Then, sighing lifted the heavy bucket up. Oh, wait nominees.

"Right. Umm, Thalia, you can do it. Artemis? And Gleeson- Coach Hedge." He nodded, satisfied, and then bent to pick up the bucket again.

The water sloshed over the rim and soaked his hands, running down his arms, tickling his armpits. He squirmed and realised that he'd let go of the bucket too late. The bucket whacked him on the head, sending him to the ground, his head bumped on the other bucket; somehow he ended up with his head in one bucket, his horns wedged inside, and the other bucket dripping out onto his bare back.

He sighed, vibrating the bucket and sending twangs of pain into his horns. He heard steps running up to him and felt relief flow through him. But then he heard who it was next.

"Hey, Grover did ya catch that on camera?" Great, Travis. Or Connor. Nope, definitely Travis. A hand came down and rapped hard on the plastic, sending further vibrations down the sides.

A second pair of feet ran up. Great, Connor was here.

"Grover?" okay, not Connor, it was that guy from the infirmary… Will that was it. He felt hands tugging at the bucket. "My horns are stuck," he informed Will.

"Hey, Nico!" yelled Will. A third pair of footfalls ran up. "Hey, Grover,"

"I'll go," and Travis walked away. Four hands helped him to his feet and led him gently to the infirmary. Will was talking to someone Grover couldn't see, which wasn't surprising seeing as he could only see red plastic and a tiny stretch of grass if he crossed his eyes down hard enough.

He was led to a bed and a machine started up. It sounded scarily like a chainsaw.

"Okay, Grover, this wont hurt a bit." Said Will cheerfully. But thanks to Grover's awesome hearing, he heard Nico from somewhere behind him. "Much." At that Grover started panicking; he flipped his head around, tilting his head up trying to see more of the world out side of the bucket.

"Grover!" yelled Nico, "Stop or you'll only see Juniper when I raise you from the Underworld!2 Grover froze. Then, the suspicious-sounding chain saw starting grating through the bucket. Grover tried not to scream like a kid. Then the bucket fell off, in two pieces. Grover looked up at Will Solace, holding a circular saw that was slowing down. Grover let out a manly- goatly squeak.

Nico hid a smile.

"Thanks," Grover said, his voice three octaves higher than usual. He got up with wobbly hooves. He walked out of the infirmary, with as much dignity as he could muster. Travis and Connor ran up to him, with deadly serious expressions.

"Hey, Grover. You know we lent you that bucket?" Travis said. Grover's stomach plummeted, the bucket they'd lent him? The one that lay in two pieces on the floor. Dam it. Travis caught his expression and coughed, holding out his hand. Grover frowned and sighed, he dug another six drachmas out of his pouch that hung on his belt.

"Pleasure doing business," they smiled and ran off.

Grover sighed. Bloody Ice Bucket challenge…


	11. Zeus

**Sorry about the last chapter. I wanted to add Will Solace. Other news in my life: the only other nice book reader in the entire school now thinks I'm a total freak because I asked a question to my friend about BoO whilst we were walking home and she stood there and screamed at me on a public road for a solid ten minutes and then he comes up and looks at us, and then he walks on and you could hear him muttering 'Bloody girls… it was Leo…" under his breath as he walked past.**

**So, no new friends there. **

**Thanks for reading this long**

**-Fezzes at 221b**

Zeus frowned down at his state-of-the-art iPad tablet, embossed with a lightening bolt on the back. His brother had nominated him. Great. Well, he was bored and under house arrest now Hera had found out about his latest affair.

Chuck a bucket of water over himself… he wasn't bloody Poseidon but still… it would be good for the public image, he decided.

He conjured a camera and a bucket of water in front of him. Then he increased the size of it, he couldn't be seen using mortal sized items. The end result was about the size of an _Olympic_ **(ha see** **what I did there? No? Eh…)** swimming pool. He switched on the camera. Then made it bigger to fit in his 2 foot face (he was godly size) and taller to fit his body.

"I am Zeus," he roared, his palace trembling with his voice, "I am god of all gods, I have killed mortals and I will kill again! This is my Ice Bucket Challenge! I nominate my wife, Hera, my _friend _Sarah" oh, he did like annoying Hera, "and my brother Poseidon." Then he dumped the whole swimming-pool-sized bucket over his head

XXXxxxXXX

A middle-aged man sat behind a desk, shuffling his papers as the theme music ended. Then, he looked up into the camera and started reading off the T.V in front of him.

"Hello, America. On today's weather, we have massive flooding warnings all over central Manhattan. There may also be thunderstorms and lightening. We advised citizens to stay indoors. The flooding warning is red. Thank you very much. Back to you, Sam."

XXXxxxXXX

"Hey…" Percy said. "Y'know Dad is meant to do the Ice Bucket Challenge?" Annabeth turned and looked at him, "Yeahhh…?" she said slowly, wondering where this was going.

"Well, he wouldn't just go with tipping a bucket over himself, would he? He would go big…"

Suddenly, Connor ran in holding a laptop. He slammed himself down in between Annabeth and Percy who were sitting on a sofa in the Big House, watching TV. He wriggled round for a few seconds, the laptop on his knees jiggling about too much to be read.

"Here, look," he panted, like he had been running. As annoyed as they were, Annabeth and Percy leaned in to see better. Connor clicked a few times and cursed as the buffering symbol came up.

Finally, the video came up and sound blared out from the machine.

"Right, remember the flooding and storms a few weeks ago?" Connor said, as music came out signalling the news starting. Annabeth and Percy nodded. "Well, lookit this."

A middle aged man looked gravely up at the camera.

"There has been much information from across the world of major drought, in many places. Following last month's floods, the water level has dropped drastically, and there has been more rain around China and India, but now, Manhattan is suffering water loss. Please use water when it is necessary, hoses and sprinklers have been banned. Thank you. Back to you, Sam."

Percy bounced about for a few seconds before extracting his phone from the pockets of his jeans. He unlocked it, remembering to cover the pass code from Connor. He opened the Facebook app and searched his dad's username. "WaterGod two-six-four-four" he muttered looking for the right keys. Finally he found it and opened the latest video.

"I nominate Tyson, and triton." Poseidon rumbled, before lifting his hands and all the water, literally all the water in the world, rose up behind him and doused him from head to toe.

The camera cut out.

"Oh."


	12. Luke Chiron

**Hey, guys. I can't do a long one because I've got Guides, and I've also got to drag my sister to a disco. So, only about 300 words, Kay? Another thing, any characters you want to chuck in, just review them in and who could nominate them… IDK.**

**that person, I've sorted it. Thanks for noticing,**

**Guest 1: glad to know you're happy. **

**Tails doll13: yes he is good to make fun of, I know I am, **

**BookNuts: yes. Yes indeed.**

**Fanfic olymipian + Awesome As Annabeth: On it.**

**PrimroseEverdeenMyLittleDuck + n3rdg1rl4l1fe: *throws magic chipmunk dust over you* up. Live. I need you guys around to make me feel like I'm actually good at this. **

**Finwitch1: yep, its all fine. **

**ONE MORE THING! SKULDUGGERY PLEASANT LOVERS, I NEED YOUR HELP! I READ A HALLOWEEN FANFIC AGES AGO AND IT WAS AWESOME BUT IT WAS IN A LONG SERIES OF DRABBLES AND I CANT FIND IT. So basically it was SP and V went to a Halloween party but the road was cursed and if you step on it, you turn into your costume. So all the little kids were turned into zombies and mummies and witches and stuff like that. Then SP and V came to the rescue and everyone was happy. So if you've seen that one around or you may know where it is or who wrote it. Thanks**

**Hope y'all had a great day.**

"Okay, cupcakes!" screeched Coach Hedge. He walked up and down in front of the camera, yelling into his megaphone. "The horse goes neigh! You lot have nominated me for an Ice Bucket Challenge." His voice trailed off to creepy Darth Vader breathing.

"I nominate all you little cupcakes!" he growled in Darth Vader's voice. Then he reached for the massive bucket of water and held it up. It had a picture of Chuck Norris on the side.

"For Pan!" yelled the goat and tipped the bucket over him. He shook his head jubilantly and grinned at the camera, his fuzzy hair flattened. Then, he lunged forward and the view tilted wildly.

"Coach! No!"an off-screen voice yelled and footsteps pounded up.

There was a struggle, and Travis' face filled the frame.

"Its okay," he called as another identical face comes in.

"Did he try to _eat_ it?!" Connor asked. Travis nodded grimly.

"I paid for it!" comes a disgruntled roar. Travis' eyes widens as he is jostled sideways and a fuzzy head and horns butts him out of the way.

Then the screen goes black.

XXXxxxXXX

Chiron sighs and sits back from his computer screen. This 'Ice Bucket Challenge' can't go on. Less than 20 people have done it and already, there's been incidents between the two camps, one of their best fighters have been put out of commission for a week, there's a _penguin_ around camp and even the gods have been doing it. There were droughts thanks to Poseidon, and storms courtesy of Zeus. The whole world has been affected. He has to stop this.

After he's done it, of course. It is hot after all.

Three quarters of an hour later

He had 'confiscated' a camera from the Stolls. It was set up in front of him, its little red light blinking.

He took a deep breath and started speaking.

"I am Chiron, the trainer at Camp Half-Blood. I was nominated a while back and I'm doing it now. I don't want to nominate anyone, as this all needs to stop. Thank you."

He bent and lifted up the bucket. His hooves clacked on the lino floor. Quickly, he dumped it on himself and sighed, turning the camera off.

He had a feeling the IBC wasn't going to stop anytime soon…

XXXxxxXXX

Luke smiled down at his phone. It was a total normal mortal phone, as he couldn't attract monsters here, in the Underworld. He had been so scared nobody liked him up there, after he created a massive war and killed so many people. But, although it was his fault, Krono's had been poking through his thoughts, altering and twisting them from the moment he realised how fanatical his mother was, all those years ago, when he was eight. He blamed his father, for abandoning him an dhe had blamed everyone. He had been lost since that moment. He wondered if, all he knew of his mother was madness, and the way she had cut all ties with everyone and stranded herself away, if she hadn't let him go to school or meet anyone _normal _, would he think it was normal to have that look in your eyes, to babble and scream and ramble whenever. Would he have been like that?

He shook his head, he was happy now. No Mom, no Krono, no nothing. Just peace.

The demigods up There, had nominated him for an Ice Bucket Challenge. It showed him that they still, kind of, liked him or at least wanted to see him. Kind of.

Well, he would do it anyway. Whenever they liked him or not.

He got a bucket easily enough, and somehow propped his phone up on a tree.

Then, he stood in front of it.

"Hi, I'm Luke. Some of you know me, but some you don't. Um… this is my Ice Bucket Challenge. I don't know half of you lot, so I won't nominate anyone. Hi, Annabeth. Miss you."

He held the bucket by the sides and positioned it above his head; he smiled sadly at the camera and tipped it.

XXXxxxXXX

Annabeth smiled sown at her phone screen, through blurry eyes and tried not to let them spill over.

"Hello, Luke." She whispered.


	13. Annabeth

**Right. I know I said the last one was going to be 300 words then it ended up in the 900s…**

**Okay. Thanks everyone who reviewed and just looked at this in general. Now I just need another 89 views and we're in the 8,000s. **

**We had an awful teacher for RE (religious education) basically, two girls went out of class, to the head of year, and told because he was a complete D***. Usually our class hates each other and will do ****_anything_**** to annoy the others but today everyone was backing each other up, it was pretty funny. Also another girl ditched class saying she had a drum lesson and we didn't see her again. So yeah my day was great.**

**So, half term has started so, still a chapter every day and if I'm superbly bored maybe even three a day. No promises though.**

**Have a great day**

Lacey bounced up to Drew, who was slumped on her bunk, blowing perfect pink bubbles with her gum and tapping on her phone. She looked up distastefully at the younger girl.

"Hey, Drew!" Lacey said cheerfully.

"What." Scowled Drew, acting like a moody teenager. She popped her bubble and started chewing again. Lacey's face dropped for second then sprang back up, "Are you doing the Ice Bucket Challenge?!" Lacey carried on trying to involve her sister to talk.

Drew scoffed, "No, it's so _juvenile!_" she spat. Lacey looked like a kicked puppy.

"But-"Drew got up and pushed past her.

"Its stupid and I don't want to ruin my makeup," she swept past Lacey and swanned out of the cabin.

Lacey could only look after her, frowning.

XXXxxxXXX

Annabeth smiled at the camera's red light.

"Hello," she smiled, her grey eyes catching the sun. All of last night's sadness and _**nolgastia **_had gone, locked away in her Chest of Feelings Never to Be Opened. Her eyes drifted past the lens and looked at something the camera couldn't see.

"I'm Annabeth, and this is my Ice Bucket Challenge and I was nominated by Jason. Thanks. I nominate Athena, hi mom, and Thalia, Hi to you too." She smiled and, grabbing the bucket, doused herself. She was shaking her fringe out of her eyes, when her grey eyes looked at the thing or person she had glanced at before. Her smile dropped and began backing away.

"What? Percy, I swear, if you-" she was cut off by the whole river crashing down on top of her, along with some extremely pissed naiads.

She was knocked back off her feet but the water caught her before she hit the floor. Percy's face came into the screen, did a double thumbs up and a massive smile. "Done it, Jason."

Then he was dragged off his feet by a really angry Annabeth. "Arggh," he choked as his girlfriends arm closed around his throat. "Jason made me do it" he kicked out, trying to free himself and kicked the camera. The screen went black…


	14. Aphrodite

A blonde lady was bent over a grey bucket of water, seemingly checking it.

She stood and glared at the camera,

"I am Athena," she said arrogantly, regarding the camera. "I am doing the Ice Bucket Challenge, for sick and needy children that are suffering. The water is exactly 5˚C degrees. My daughter, Annabeth, hello to you too sweetie, nominated me. So I, in return, nominate Hestia, Ares (even though I absolutely and utterly _despise _you, and Aphrodite, maybe the water will wash out the cobwebs in your head. Thank you."

She tipped the exactly 5˚C water over her, with no shiver whatsoever. Then, she smiled knowingly at the camera and it flicked off.

XXXxxxXXX

Aphrodite looked at her pink iPhone in its fluffy case. Ares had given it to her as a present. She liked Ares, he was so much better than Hephaestus, the ugly brute. Even when she had _pretended _to be faithful to him, he didn't talk to her, locking himself away in his hot, smelly, dirty forge. Ugh. _Dirt._

Ares was so hot. He was buff, ripped and had great hair, brilliant hair for stroking and winding her fingers in whilst they- anyway. Her sister had nominated her to dump water over herself. Ugh, her makeup would run… but, if she complained Ares might hug her to warm her up… that would be sooo worth it.

She smiled and created a bucket with pink and red hearts going up the sides, then she filled it with water from the fountain, the little demigod had made. She didn't know names, only that its water made you look young. Then she sprinkled rose petals on it. She dipped a dainty pink-painted finger in the water and pouted her lip-sticked lips. It was too cold. Using her godly power, she heated it up. Perfect.

She smiled at her camera.

"Hello," she lisped slightly, the way Ares liked. "I'm Aphrodite, of course, and this is my Ice Bucket Challenge, for all the poor, sick little children and mortals out there. I nominate… Frazel, Percabeth and… solangelo!" she giggled. "Oh and Piper, tell them, I don't think their little love-besotted brains can manage it."

Then she dramatically picked up the bucket and carefully tipped it over herself. She squealed like a five-year-old getting a Barbie and, leaning forward, made a duck face and flicked the camera off.

XXXxxxXXX

Five minutes later, Piper was scrolling through her Facebook and came across her mom's new video. She watched it and when it came to the nominees, she groaned and get up. Time for a fight worse than Gaia…

XXXxxxXXX

"What do you mean _Solangelo?"_

"We're not… we're not…"

"Why were you in the same cabin?"

"…"

"…"

"Look. Just do it. Please."

XXXxxxXXX

"So, My mum… wants you two to do it… again?"

"Again? What? We didn't _do_ _do _it!"

"_Percy! She means the Ice Bucket Challenge!"_

"Oh…"

"Please, just do it, or she'll do a Hera."

"We're doing it."

XXXxxxXXX

"My mom wants-"

"Its okay, we'll do it."

"Ohmigods, _thank you _sooo much, you have no idea…"

"Piper, you can get off me… like now…"

**There you go guest, I'll finish the actual water part later.**


	15. Frazel and Solangelo

**The first part is Frazel (for you guest ****J****) and the second (slightly longer part) is Solangelo. If you don't like gay ships or Solangelo then skip this chapter, and ill put another one up for non-Solangelo people. (Solangelo is Nico Di Angelo and will solace, by the way)**

Frank glanced sideways to Hazel, who was looking at him too. She smiled and whispered: "Don't turn into a penguin this time." He smiled and stuck his tongue out a little. She smiled and began to say something, but broke off to glance at the camera.

They were positioned next to each other, looking at the camera. His hands were beginning to hurt as the rim of the red bucket cut into his palms, where he was holding it above his head.

"Five, four, three, two, and one."

She began to address the camera, "Thank you Lady Aphrodite, for mak- nominating us do this again."

"Also," Frank came in, "Thank you for sending Hazel to Camp Jupiter and throwing her into early morning guard duty. If you hadn't, and then Hera hadn't chucked Percy throw them gates, Hazel and I would probably still be dancing awkwardly around each other, trying to communicate through French. So, yeah thanks…" he trailed off, feeling his face flush bright red. But, the smile Hazel sent him after, by far, made up for any embarrassment. Smiling back, he reached out for her hand, which made her clumsily grapple with her bucket and held his. Together, they tipped the buckets over themselves and, amazingly, Frank didn't turn into a penguin.

XXXxxxXXX

Will looked helplessly at Nico. No matter what Piper had said, they had NOT been kissing or hugging or anything in the Hades cabin. He had just called up on Nico to check he was okay and hadn't been summoning skeletons or zombies or stuff like that.

Not that he didn't wish Nico and him would be more than- nope. Nope, don't think that. Will thought of Nico like a little brother. Someone to be protected and helped. Yep. That. Exactly.

He was straight wasn't he? Will's thoughts were interrupted by Nico waving his hand in front of his face. "Will?" his voice was beautiful, deep and sorrowful, with an underlying layer of guilt and pain.

"Should we do it?" he asked. Will's heart leaped but he immediately pushed it down deep. Nico meant the Ice Bucket Challenge Aphrodite had nominated them for. That was good, wasn't it? if the goddess of Love shipped them. Will gave up. Love was annoying. Doctors can't get attached to patients, because that was what Nico was.

"You want to?"

Nico shrugged, "Best to get it over with." He said casually.

Will nodded, smiling a little. "Kay, yeah. Sure. I mean-"he shut himself up and ducked his head.

XXXxxxXXX

Nico looked at Will as the older boy ran around, making deals with the Stolls for cameras and buckets and all. He sat alone, on a bench outside Apollo, smiling ever so slightly. He liked Will a lot. The boy was funny but awkward, and he didn't mind all the silences and stony looks and the death vibe. It was ironic, the son of death being friends with the son of the sun. He smiled a bit more, thoughts running through his head.

"Hey," Will stood above him, blonde hair rumpled beautifully and skin slightly flushed. His lips quirked up in a smile. Nico fought the twin urges of dropping the smile and walking off or jumping up and kissing him. Oh, Gods, he was going through another Percy stage. He tried not to groan.

Will must have noticed the change in Nico's face. He frowned and dropped down next to the boy. he placed the bucket and camera gear down carefully, and looked at Nico.

_NO, NO DON'T DO THE EYE THING ,_Nico shrieked inside as the other boy's eyes locked on his. Will had bright blue eyes, like an endless ocean and the sky in summer. Nico could feel himself being swept along and stopped fighting. Stopped trying to fight the flow. He gave into his feelings and leaned forward. And he stopped again. He couldn't do this. Will was just another Percy, another person who saw Nico as a little brother.

He felt his heart burst and got up, eyes suddenly full of tears. He walked away, fast. He could hear will chasing after him, with his stupid blue eyes and his stupid rumpled hair and his stupid flushed skin and stupid EVEYTHING.

XXXxxxXXX

Will watched as Nico leaned closer, but stopped, his dark, soulful eyes having a battle over something. Then without warning, he got up and walked off, his head down and eyes clenched shut. Will followed him, just in case the idiot walked into something.

"Nico," he couldn't help himself. The smaller boy stopped and turned on the spot. He opened his eyes to find Will less than a inch away from him. Nico forgot how to breathe.

"Doctors orders," he whispered and leaned forward and-

XXXxxxXXX

Ares walked down the massive halls of Aphrodite's palace. He knew where she would be- in her room. The one with the little hearts and doves fluttering around and where she made mortals fall in love.

He came up outside the bid pink door and listened for a moment. It was all quite, then;

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!SOLANGELO!EHH *insert fangirling noises here*"

Ares stopped short then slowly creaked open the door. Aphrodite was sitting rocking backwards and forwards on her pink bed, hugging her favorite pink pillow and squealing over her fluffy pink laptop.

On the screen of the laptop, two boys were kissing, he recognized them vaguely. One had the hair of Apollo offspring and the other looked like- Hades. Okay, Death and Sunshine. That was the kind of thing his girlfriend went for. Ares raised his eyebrows and backed out of the door and shut it quietly behind him. Quickly.

XXXxxxXXX

Will had the buckets and camera ready, as he faced Nico. "Okay, ready?" he smiled down at the smaller boy with the pink bucket. Will had a normal red one. Nico scowled up at his… Friend? Boyfriend? And held out the bucket. "Swap." He pouted, holding out the bucket. Will laughing but shook his head and turned away to the camera.

"Pleas-"

"Three, two, one."

"Hello, I am Will Solace and this is my boyfriend Nico. Anyone who has a problem with that, eff off. Thank you Lady Aphrodite, for nominating us and thanks, Nico for starting this whole shebang. We're not going to nominate anyone,"

They looked at each other and, on Will's mouthed count of three, tipped the buckets over themselves. Will gasped and arched his back as a piece of ice slid down; Nico simply stood there, water dripping down his flattened fringe and down his drenched jacket. Will kind of span around, trying to dislodge the ice, "Help!" he said in a slightly strangled voice. Nico laughed and untucked his boyfriend's shirt from his jeans, the ice slipping out.

"Eck." Managed Will as he rubbed the spot on his back. Nico laughed and ,reaching out, stopped the camera recording. They could upload it later. Meanwhile…

**I'm the author! I can make whoever I want go together. If you guys really don't like this, ill replace it, but this was just a filler while I got onto the Hunters. I probably wont metion Will orNico for the rest of this now.**


	16. Thalia

**Hey, glad you guys liked the Solangelo part. I wasn't sure cos some people don't like that thing. I have no idea what number of views we've reached, because my lovely parents have unplugged the wifi and it's amazing that they have let me on the computer. Also Sherlock is coming back! *pterodactyl screech*I'm watching The Study In Pink as it was on last night and I can rewatch it on demand. Yeah none of you care, but I'm allowed to do this. Kind of. **

**Well, everybody have a nice day.**

**Fezzes at 221b**

"The Hunters are back!" someone yelled, waking Leo up from his sleep at the workbench. He hardly ever slept in his cabin, even though he still had his Leo cave and mini-fridge built into his bed.

He was working on upgrades for Festus, after they had picked up Calypso, Festus had been missing some vital springs and levers and whatnot, but he'd fallen asleep around two, attaching a spring to a cog to a circuit board to Festus' back.

Leo grunted and shifted on the bench, a cog was digging into his cheek. He sighed, and got up, squinting around the bunker. Festus was lying curled up, his massive wings wrapped around him, steam curling up from his nostrils. He smiled sappily for a second then stopped. Leo wasn't sappy. Leo was Bad Boy Supreme.

He cracked his knuckles and walked out of the bunker door. People were yelling and he could see flashes of silver and orange through the thick trees. He sighed and walked towards them. The hunters were here. Yay. More smoking hot babes who don't like him. He had reached and came out in the green by the cabins. Piper ran up to him,

"Leo! The Hunters are here!" Leo raised his eyebrows at her, "Really, Beauty Queen, musta missed that one." Piper rolled her eyes and walked off, to Jason probably. He missed the days when it was just them two, against the world, even if they were fake. It had still been fun.

He wandered around with the other campers. He couldn't see Thalia or the other one that had been at the wolf-cave. He gave up looking for someone to talk to and simply went to the dining hall. The plates were all lined up ready for breakfast but the Hunter had thrown off all schedules. He grabbed a plate, which instantly filled with sausages. He picked one up and walked to the entrance of the hall. Leaning against the column, he ate it, looking out over the camp and the campers and the Hunters.

He was alone, but then, he had always been alone. You got used to it.

XXXxxxXXX

"so, Thals?" Jason asked looking up at his older darker-haired sister. "You going to do it?"

Thalia looked down at her brother.

"Do what?"

Jason blinked at her, "Do you not have Facebook?" he asked, amazed.

Thalia rolled her eyes, "No, the Hunters do not have wifi or modern technology." She said it slowly, like she was talking to three-year-old Jason,

Jason laughed, "Have you _seen_ them tents?"

Thalia allowed herself a smile, "Phones, Ipads, computers, we don't have them, they allow us to stay in touch with boys." She mock spat.

Jason smiled too. "Well, Grover nominated you, so you have to do it,"

Thalia frowned, "Do what?" Jason looked at her in shock.

"The Ice Bucket Challenge."

Thalia blinked at him. "Yeah, what?" Jason blinked back. "Oh. My. Gods. The Ice Bucket Challenge is where you dump a bucket of ice water over your self for charity. You have to do it."

Thalia looked murderous, "Goat-boy nominated me for this?" Jason nodded slowly, Thalia got up from her seat on Hippie-Zeus' pestle. "Be right back." She smiled and walked out.

"Sorry Grover," he winced, and then got up to find his sister.

XXXxxxXXX

Thalia scowled at the camera. She hadn't found Grover. He seemed to have seen her coming and ran for the hills.

But still, her brother had forced her to do this, this Challenge, and it was still another three hours until the traditional capture the flag game started, and they had already sorted their battle strategies, she might as well do it.

She scowled at Jason and hefted the giant bucket above her head. "I am Thalia Grace, _older _sister of Jason Grace and this is my Ice Bucket Challenge. I'm not going to nominate anyone to annoy my brother," she smiled sweetly in his direction. "So yeah," she finished and braced herself for the coldness as she tipped it over herself.

She blinked the water out of her eyes; she didn't wipe them because she didn't want eyeliner streaked across her face. So she bowed mockingly and walked off screen.

XXXxxxXXX

The second Grover heard the Hunters were here, he had run for the safety of the forest, of course, it was the first place she would look but he could maybe lose her in the trees… unless the whole of the Hunters came after him… but they wouldn't do that?

XXXxxxXXX

It was dark. He had been here for ages. She probably wasn't coming after him. Maybe nobody had told her.

XXXxxxXXX

He was wrong. She hadn't stopped looking. She had waited until he came out and ambushed him. Typical.

XXXxxxXXX

YES! She had totally nailed Goat-boy. Rule one of being a Hunter: Never stop searching.

**Yeah so I mentioned the whole no wifi thing? Well its back on and I wrote this really quickly because I love you guys. No literally though because that would be weird if some of you were 30 year old men…. Sorry don't mind me. It's been a long day….**


	17. Artemis (Sorry)

**Ok I haven't updated for ages. sorry about that… but still we're on 11,846 views which, when you hopefully read this, will go up. **

**SO, WHO HAD A GREAT HALLOWEEN! I went trick-or-treating with a bunch of seven years old, and have decided I am never having kids. They are, frankly, a bunch of d***s. Sorry, they really annoyed me. Then I found an Instagram account with creepy chainmail at around 11:00pm so that helped. **

**Hope you have a great day **

"Right," Artemis stared coldly at the camera. She was dressed in the dress of her people and had long brown, curled hair down her back. She looked around 12.

"Some jackolope has nominated me to drench myself in cold water. Well, I'm going to do it. But, Apollo I choose you to do it and Hestia? Also, idiot who _dared_," here her eyes turned red and began to glow, "nominate me for this, I nominate you to feel how fun it is to be turned into a goat!"

She passed and looked off-camera, her eyes going back to blue.

"Satyr? Seriously? Oh, Me, not the one from before, dam."

She turned to the camera and smiled tight-lipped.

"Okay. Goat who nominated me, your dead." She looked beside her again,

"Me, Thalia,, _I'm_ meant top kill him, not you… okay fair enough…"

She looked forward and smiled. "Apollo, you're doing this."

She then tipped the ice water over herself.

**Short one, but do you realize how hard it is to try and make each 'they tipped water over they're self' unique? Its hard. I'm working on Apollo's which should be next. **

**Bye.**

**(Also, search jackolope on google images. THEY'RE SO CUTE)**


	18. Apollo

Apollo smiled into the camera. His teeth literally had the little sparkle and sh-wing! Noise. He had floppy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He looked like Will.

"Hey, sweethearts, Artemis, I can see you shuddering. Stop. Thank you my brilliant (single) sister for nominating me to do this incredible event. Though, I'm going around to the hospital later to heal half of them. I'm not going to nominate anyone, as this has to be quick because I have one hot chick-"

A chunk of moon rock whacked him on the head, he scowled.

"Yeah has to be quick as- I'm not going to say it, chill sis," the larger chunk of moon rock stopped its descent on Apollo's head and, slowly began creeping upwards.

Yeah. No nominees. Bye."

He picked up the bucket and tipped it upside down. Nothing happened. Apollo frowned, looking up.

The second his face tilted up, a giant chunk of solid ice came down the thwacked him on the face. He groaned. He stumbled towards the camera, ichor dripping from his possibly broken nose. His eye was quickly closing up with the promise of a massive black eye. He groaned again and clicked his fingers. His face was back to its handsome self. But, as he couldn't see before, he misjudged where the camera an d walked straight into the tripod, sending everything to the ground. Including himself. He groaned again and sat up, shadows changing on the video. The last few seconds on the video was Apollo looking down, ichor dripping, again, from his new nose.

"Wha?" and the screen went dead.

XXXxxxXXX

Artemis logged into her account, using Thalia's brother's friend's laptop. She watched her idiot brother do his ice bucket challenge. She watched it all the way through with a straight face, until the last five seconds where she began cackling like a witch.

XXXxxxXXX

Grover walked out of the infirmary for the second time in 72 hours. First his head had been cut out of a bucket, and then Thalia had beaten him up. Gods, there was only so much beating up a goat could take. At least they didn't have poison arrows like last time. That was something anyway.

He walked past the Hunters cabin, giving it a wide berth, but noises were coming from inside. He frowned and crept closer.

It sounded like a witch cackling. He tip-toed to the window and looked in. Artemis was sitting cross-legged on the bunk bed opposite his window. She had her head back and was screeching with laughter.

Grover eyes widened and he fell back from the window, but his hand must have tapped the window as Artemis stopped laughing and looked him dead in the eyes.

She opened her mouth and he started running backward, before turning and sprinted to the woods.

"HUNTERS! ATTACK!"

That was it. Grover officially hated the Hunters.

XXXxxxXXX

He had escaped the hunters by going into the Apollo cabin. He figured Artemis wouldn't look there.

He stood, his back against the door, panting staring into the dark of the empty cabin as hordes of angry Hunters ran past, with wolves and hunting horns and torches and pitchforks. Well maybe not the last two. But, still.

He had only been in there for a few minutes when Will Solace walked out of the shadows. Grover jumped and had a mini heart attack.

"Oh, err, Grover" Will said. Grover noticed something strange about the boy. His hair was a bit too rumpled and his clothes a bit too creased. Also his shirt, which was religiously tucked in, was out and the first and second buttons of his shirt were undone.

Also, he was talking just a little bit too loud as if to warn someone…

Oh. Solace and Angelo were going out… and the empty cabin… and the cabin rule, boys and girls aren't allowed to be alone… oh… OH.

Grover backed up, opening the door. "I… I can go… Don't worry… um, yeah Congratulations!" and he flung himself out of the door.

Straight into the chest of Thalia Grace.

This was _not _Grover's week…

**Sorry homework calls. I'm meant to be doing it now… but yeah.**

**Have a great day everyone.**


	19. PERCABETH

**Right, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry but now there is only going to be an update every two days. Or one very short one a day. **

**Also I'm running low on ideas so if you want a certain (canon) character then PM or review them in. **

**Also SOPHIE AND EMMA if you are reading this, my friend Kate says Hi and Solangelo IS canon. Sorry if you are not the Sophie or Emma but hi to you too.**

**Have a great evening and a good tomorrow.**

Percy stood at the door of the Athena cabin. He knocked hopelessly again.

"Annabeth, please?" he sighed, but his heart lifted when the door swung open. To reveal Malcolm standing there with an equally done expression.

"I'm sorry. She says she wont come out for 'that primped up b**** who thinks she knows everything and likes making people suffer.'" He trailed off, "Is she talking about Aphrodite?" Percy nodded.

"Annabeth," he called over Malcolm's shoulder. There was a uncommitted growl/groan from the dark recess' of the room. "Look, if we don't do this, she'll get offended and do a Hera and split us up… Again" he added as an afterthought. There was another growl/groan/moan and a loud thump. Percy and Malcolm winced, Annabeth appeared behind Malcolm, her hair was slightly messed up and there was a red mark on her cheek where she had either lain on the bed or fallen off it.

"I meant to do that." She grunted and ducked under Malcolm's arm. Percy smiled and mouthed a thanks to Malcolm who returned it with a half smile and a shrug. He disappeared into the cabin.

"Right, okay. One bucket of water each. It'll be fine. Frank and hazel have done it and so have Nico and Will." Percy's voice was full of pride for both ships as he liked to think he'd set up 'Frazel' and he saw a Nico as a little brother so he was really supportive. To the point of whooping when he saw the two together.

Annabeth nodded. "If you even _think _about dumping another river on me, I will go on a long road trip and start somewhere in Europe so you can't find me." Percy looked at her horrified. Annabeth rolled her eyes but smiled a little bit.

"Kidding," she wrapped her arm around him and leant her head on his chest. He chuckled and on walking. "Swear on the River Styx." He promised.

XXXxxxXXX

Annabeth grimaced into the camera. "Thank. You. Aphrodite. For. Nominating. Us. For. The. Ice. Bucket. Challenge. You. Absolute-" Percy stepped in and clamped a hand over her mouth.

"as Annabeth was saying, thank you so much m'lady, as we do this we can become closer as a couple." He smiled in a way Perseus Jackson NEVER should. Hurriedly, he took off the hand other Annabeth's mouth, discreetly wiped her saliva off it and hoisted the one bucket up over their heads.

With a quick prayer that Annabeth wouldn't start ranting again, he dropped it over them.

XXXxxxXXX

Annabeth was still angry at Percy for making her redo the Ice Bucket Challenge.

But to be fair, he had directed most of the water and ice over himself. And he had only used one bucket. And he had only got enough water on her so it looked like she had got wet, even though she hadn't really.

And he had immediately magicked the water off her, leaving her dry.

Eh, he wasn't so bad after all.

**Right sorry this was meant to come out a few days ago but the computer went phut and mum wanted to clear the junk out of it so its only really been now that I've been able to upload.**

**Sorry…**


	20. Chris

**Okay kiddos, I'm sorry for the long delays, this one might be the last for a few days, I will try to get one up about Friday/Saturday. So yeah. Also if you like weird gory stuff, type 52.376552, 5.196303 to see the fun of the human race. (If you don't understand it after you've seen it PM me. Also it is pretty creepy and I would rate it T so yeah) Have a great evening.**

Chris had delayed it for as long as humanely possible. He had slightly avoided Clarisse, hardly talked to anyone and kept his head down.

But of course, Clarisse had found him. After he got back to his cabin, he sighed and snapped out his arm to throw the sword o his bed. A second before it left his hand he noticed Clarisse sitting on his bed. He sighed again and re-aimed the sword so it landed next to her. He went to his cubby and pulled out his towel and Lynx soap.

He walked back to the door, wiping sweat off his face. He kept his eyes on his feet and straight into chest of Clarisse La Rue.

"Well." She demanded. Chris looked at her, feigning innocence. "What?" he asked, eyes wide. She huffed out of her nose and stepped forwards, getting into her boyfriend's face.

"The Ice Bucket Challenge." She growled.

"Oh… hehe… yeah.. I was just getting ready…. This afternoon?" he half yelped half said. Immediately, Clarisse stepped back and smiled. "Oh, good." And she walked out of the cabin.

Chris stared after her, even as the door swung shut, with a horrified expression on his face.

_What the Gods had he just signed up to?_

XXXxxxXXX

Chris felt like he was being tortured as he looked into the camera lens.

"Hi… um my fri- GIRL friend, girl friend Clarisse (who is very, very scary…) nominated me for the Ice Bucket Challenge. So um yeah, I-I nominate Ethan, miss you buddy, and Hermes, hey dad." He smiled sadly, "Thanks Clarisse."

He stumbled forwards and seized the bucket, Clarisse had insisted on preparing it so it had giant lumps of ice and Arctic water (not literally but anything seems cold when it goes down your back) and, hands shaking slightly, held it above his head and grimaced.

He heard pounding footsteps behind him, he turned slightly, lowering the bucket but it was to late.

Travis Stoll ran up behind him and pushed the bucket over him.

XXXxxxXXX

Once Chris had wiped water out of his eyes and warmed up a little bit, he looked around for Travis.

He found him on the other side of the pavilion, next to Clarisse, receiving his 15 drachma payment.


	21. Tyson

p class="MsoNormal"strongThank you Lindsey7618AwesomeasPercabeth for reading and reviewing all of my stories. YOU ARE BRILLIANT THANK YOU SO MUCH!/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Tyson was happy. He had a girlfriend, he was a general in Daddy's army, he had a new stick and he had lots and lots of friends.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"But, Ella was the best. She was so, so pretty. She had soft red feather and a beautiful face. She never teased Tyson and told him cool stuff, like 'Camels chew in a figure of eight' and 'Dartboards were made out of horse hair' and lots and lots of cool stuff.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"And now, Rachael had 'nominated' him to do the 'Ice Bucket Challenge' it was fun, Percy said. So he was going to do it and 'nominate' Ella. She would like it too.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Rachael had already given the camera and promised she would be back later to upload it for him. She had also given him a bucket of ice water. Rachael was nice as well.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"The camera was already on. Rachael had said he could do it when he wanted and she would cut the empty parts out.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"He picked the full bucket up with no effort and placed it by the camera. Then he went and stood behind. He smiled nervously and did a little wave.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Uh, hi. I'm Tyson, little brother of Percy Jackson," he said, his voice full of pride. "and this is my, uh, Ice, Bucket Challenge. I nom-nomi- nominate Ella because she is very pretty." He smiled self-consciously, " Thank you Rachael for nom- making me do this." He smiled again and lifted the bucket.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"With no hesitation, he poured the freezing water over himself.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" XXXxxxXXXp  
>p class="MsoNormal""Rachael… how'd I turn it off?"p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Wait! I'll be right up!"p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Is it the red button?"p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Yes, no! wait, Ty!"p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Tyson's giant hand reached out for the camera as Rachael appeared with a warning expression on her face.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""NO TYS-"p  
>p class="MsoNormal"The video cut off…p  
>p class="MsoNormal" strongI'll do Ella tomorrow. At the moment, I've got to get ready to go out. Yay.strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"strongByestrong/p 


	22. Rachael(Sorry again)

**Right hello guys. This story has over 14,000 views. Thank you all. Now I have 9 more people to do.**

**Sorry but can we just pretend that Apollo nominated Rachael Dare. Thanks.**

Rachael had wifi. Even though she lived in a cave with an emergency button where if she had a prophecy and there was no one with her, If she pressed the button, a camera and a voice recorder would start and also call the campers.

That way she didn't see the next Great Prophecy and nobody hear it.

Rachel had gone to her father and asked for one of those little wifi points. There were brilliant, phone signal and wifi in one spot. He had given it to her along with some other things that she either sold and gave money to camp or burnt. She liked the burning.

But, anyway, she had wifi which meant that she could watch Danisnotonfire's latest video. She was a massive member of the Phandom.

As she unlocked her phone, a bleep started up from her Facebook app. She sighed irritably and opened it up, 34 likes, 29 comments and one #... _okay… Dan and Phil can wait…_ she thought and opened up the page.

That was her undoing…

XXXxxxXXX

"Sup, guys." Rachael looked at the state-of-the-art camera her dad had given her and smiled. She didn't really mind about pouring water on her head, it was for charity and charity was why she had spent her weekends on street corners with other kids, raising money. She had already donated $500 when she had gotten into her dad's bank account… That had been an eventful day.

She removed the red cherry lolly from her mouth and threw it away. A massive bucket still sloshed about in front of her, ice cubes like small glaciers as they bobbed about.

She had done a fundraising event on that too.

"This is my Ice Bucket Challenge, thanks for that 'pollo. Hope y'all have a good day, hang in there little penguins. Right, I nominate Tyson, you know who to nominate next buddy yeah? Right, thanks, bye."

She picked up the bucket, her skinny arms trembling with the effort. Slowly, she lifted it above her head and twisted the brim, the rim cutting into her hands. She positioned it and gave one last smile. She flipped it, the cracking of her hands and arms audible. She grimaced slightly and sent it all cascading over her.

She spluttered and coughed the accidently-swallowed-water out of her lungs. She dropped the bucket and gave a weak thumbs-up before reaching out for the recording button.

Her hair was already starting to frizz up…

**Ha ha, early update. Its only because I gave my brother a desk chair and offered to sneak his itouch upstairs for him so he would give mum his computer so I could get on with this. You lot owe me a desk chair. That one was comfy.**

**Sorry about last nights chapters, i didnt realize it got screwed up. Thanks sharkmm for pointing it out**

**Have a great night and I hope you have more of a life than me.**


	23. Tyson(un-screwed up version (hopefully))

**Thank you Lindsey7618AwesomeasPercabeth for reading and reviewing all of my stories. YOU ARE BRILLIANT THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

Tyson was happy. He had a girlfriend, he was a general in Daddy's army, he had a new stick and he had lots and lots of friends.

But, Ella was the best. She was so, so pretty. She had soft red feather and a beautiful face. She never teased Tyson and told him cool stuff, like 'Camels chew in a figure of eight' and 'Dartboards were made out of horse hair' and lots and lots of cool stuff.

And now, Rachael had 'nominated' him to do the 'Ice Bucket Challenge' it was fun, Percy said. So he was going to do it and 'nominate' Ella. She would like it too.

Rachael had already given the camera and promised she would be back later to upload it for him. She had also given him a bucket of ice water. Rachael was nice as well.

The camera was already on. Rachael had said he could do it when he wanted and she would cut the empty parts out.

He picked the full bucket up with no effort and placed it by the camera. Then he went and stood behind. He smiled nervously and did a little wave.

"Uh, hi. I'm Tyson, little brother of Percy Jackson," he said, his voice full of pride. "and this is my, uh, Ice, Bucket Challenge. I nom-nomi- nominate Ella because she is very pretty." He smiled self-consciously, " Thank you Rachael for nom- making me do this." He smiled again and lifted the bucket.

With no hesitation, he poured the freezing water over himself.

XXXxxxXXX

"Rachael… how'd I turn it off?"

"Wait! I'll be right up!"

"Is it the red button?"

"Yes, no! wait, Ty!"

Tyson's giant hand reached out for the camera as Rachael appeared with a warning expression on her face.

"NO TYS-"

The video cut off…


	24. Nico Filler Sorry

**Guys, sorry. My mum decides to take the laptop off me and when it was possible to go on it, she 'realized' she had 'work' ugh. I will do more on the weekend and hopefully Friday but im not sure. I have successfully sacred everyone I walk home with, by stopping in the middle of the alley way and screeching 'Dean is a demon… Cas is losing his grace' then walking on normally. Oops. **

**Hope you al had a great day. **

**Fezzes at 221b**

Chiron was flicking through the Daily Mail of the mortal world on his iPad. Leo had also created that one too, in case the elderly centaur needed to know what was happening outside the sheltered camp.

'Ice Bucket Challenge Trend spreading throughout the world: people everywhere are taking part in this phenomenal fundraiser.' He muttered. Then a few headlines later: 'Ice Bucket Challenge season only a week left!'

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" roared Chiron, punching the air. "WOO-HOO! OH, HALLEJELAH, THANK YOU ZEUS! YES!"

Seymour the Leopard Head gave a whine and tried to shrink back into the wall.

"MR. D LOOK! ONLY A WEEK LEFT UNTIL THEY CANT DO IBC ANYMORE!"

Mr D poked his head in. he was wearing sunglasses and was sipping Diet Coke. "Eh. Good." He looked utterly bored.

Chiron glared at him. "It _is _good. It's brilliant. Fantastic! Amazing! Incredible! Marvelous!" he stopped when he realized Mr. D had left. He shrugged and picked his iPad up off the floor and carried on reading the mortal news, smiling every few minutes.

XXXxxxXXX

Nico was watching the news on his black laptop. The eerie blue glow was the only light in the otherwise dark room. He sat hunched over it, his sallow skin turning sicklier. His black headphones were jammed in his ears, blasting 'Ride the Lightening' by Metallica at almost full volume. He was scrolling through the headlines and pictures of his favorite news page. His face was screwed up slightly, willing the letters to stop spinning. He only had mild dyslexia and a lot more social anxiety.

'Ice… Bucket Challenge season… Only a week… left…" he frowned intensely at the screen, re-reading it over and over again. "What?"

Frantically, he got up, casting his laptop off to the side. He leapt out of the cabin door and ran to the Hephaestus cabin, his black aviator jacket flapping. He hammered on the door and a tired Nyssa squinted out at him.

"Wha?..." she muttered, blinking and leaning on the door frame. "Leo," he asked wildly, craning his neck to see past her. She flopped her hand against her chest, resignedly. "Nyssa." She replied. Nico sighed and hopped to his right leg.

"Eh." He looked at her warningly.

She sighed.

"Leo." She moaned behind her. "Get up, ya lazy ass." There was a loud groan and a louder thud.

"Ow…"

Nico looked impatiently as Leo hopped up, in a camo-green sleeping bag. His hair stood up on one side and a line of drool stretching across his cheek.

"What?" he protested. Nyssa was slumped against the door frame and was slowly sliding down, yawning. She ran a hand through her hair and dropped her head on her chest. "Muf, meh,"

Nico cast a look down at her, slightly worried. People didn't usually do that, did they? Leo looked down too.

"Nyssa. Bed."

"Yeh, ff, plah." Leo patted her shoulder comfortingly, sliding his hand out of the bag for a moment. "Yes, yes, I know, I know."

Leo looked up at Nico again, a yawn stretching his face.

"The Ice Bucket Challenge is ending in a week." Leo nodded his head.

"Uh- huh, uh-huh," Five minutes later he was still nodding and 'uh-huh' quietly. Nico realized how late it was, and remembered that other people do, in fact, sleep at this time and did not stay up all night, hunched hermit-like over their laptop.

Nico sighed. "Eh, don't worry. Get to bed and put Nyssa away too." Leo stopped nodding and starting hopping away. Nico sighed and heaved Nyssa up from under her armpits. He entered the darkness of the cabin and tripped over Leo, who had slid to the floor and started snoring.

Nico made a face but adjusted his grip on Nyssa and pulled to an empty bed. He slung her on it and felt his way over to Leo. Slowly he dragged him to the other empty bed and dropped him, unceremoniously on it.

He muttered a curse as he walked out of the cabin and trudged back to his. A light flicked on in Apollo and the door opened.

"Hey, Nico?" a familiar voice called out. As Nico turned he couldn't help smiling.

"Hey Will," he replied. "Why are you still awake?" Will asked.

"Ice bucket's ending soon." He informed his boyfriend. There was a low chuckle as Will remembered theirs.

Suddenly there was screech as a harpy came, swooping down. Nico heard Will take in a sharp breath.

"Night!" whispered Nico and turned to run to his cabin. "Don't shadow-travel!" he hissed, "See you tomorrow!" Nico flapped an arm at him and piled on the speed. He flung himself through the door and onto his bed. He shoved his headphones in to find 'Dead' by My Chemical Romance on. He smiled and sat back.

It as going to be fun to see the un-nominated campers rushing to finish the Challenge.

He was their Master.

They owned him _everything._

Nico frowned to himself.

Maybe it was time to go to sleep…

**QotD: Solangelo or Jaco (Jason and Nico) or something else (with Nico) let me know in the comments. I'm trying to prove Solangelo is better than other Nico ships.**

**Thanks**


	25. Ethan

**Sup kiddos. My brother is annoying me. Is it normal to hate someone even if their family and you've been through lots together and their only a bit older than you? Because if not, we are veeery screwed. For god's sake, he chucked me in a bog hole (a big deep muddy hole) on my birthday for fun. Like I said, we're veeery screwed.**

Nico walked down the bright green fields of Elysium. The sun was bright but not hot. There was a cool breeze, ruffling the forget-me-nots in the lush grass. Wisps of cloud flew across the sky. It was beautiful.

God he hated it.

People were stretched out on the grass, groups of them, huddled talking about the boy in the black, striding as if a great weight hung on his shoulders, even if he was in the happiest place in the Underworld. His black jacket whipped around his black-clad legs.

As he approached a small group, a boy scrambled to his feet, a smile breaking out on his face.

He ran up to Nico, his eye-patch lifting from his grin.

"Nico!" he cried and stepped back looking down at his friend. Nico let a small smile out on his face,

"Ethan, how are you?" Ethan dropped the smile and put a snobby look, "Very good, Nico, and yourself?" he replied formally. Nico smiled bigger. Ethan was okay.

"So, why ya here? Not that I don't like you here, but…" Ethan smiled, Nico dug in one of his pockets, in his jacket. It was too hot for it, but he didn't really want to take it off.

"Right, you remember Chris, and Clarisse?" he said, as he tried to find his phone. Ethan nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, well they got together, I started this Ice Bucket Challenge thing and someone nominated Clarisse, who nominated Chris who nominated you." Ethan blinked for a moment.

Finally, Nico found his phone. He unlocked it and opened up his Facebook. He had wifi because he carried a mini hotspot around in one of his other pockets. He showed Chris' video to Ethan who laughed when Travis crept up behind Chris, a finger on his lips then pushed the bucket over his head.

Whilst Ethan was watching it, Nico looked around at the other people clustered on the hill side, he saw Pollux (**I cant remember which twin died so I'm going with Pollux) **sitting with Michael Yew, the Apollo kid, Will's brother… okay, change of subject.

He noted Silena and Beckendorf sitting in each other's arms, staring up to the sky and talking softly. He would tell Clarisse when he got back. He wasn't scared of the heavy-built Ares child, no one messed with Death's son.

He lost himself, looking out over the deceased campers and demigods, ones he didn't know but were obvious; the grey eyes of an Athena child, the up-turned nose of a Hermes, the noticeable beauty of an Aphrodite kid. They must have died on the way to camp, he'd forgotten he had been a special case, he had a group of deadly Hunters and trained demi-gods to escort him. Not that their 'friendship' had been any help to Bianca. He frowned, no; he had forgiven them for that. He couldn't hold grudges. Not anymore. Or maybe they had died on quests. Nico didn't know.

He was broken from his thoughts by Ethan pushing his phone back in his hands. "They remembered," he heard the younger boy mutter and smiled sadly.

"So, I have to do it now?" he asked. Nico nodded, pretending he hadn't heard anything, if he had died and his friends remembered to include him in a silly challenge, he would be pretty damned touched.

"Yup, um, dad? Nope Hades said he would 'provide' the resources." At that moment, buckets rained out of the sky in a heavy hail and landed the right way up. A few seconds later, water poured down, filling each bucket with icy water. Ethan leaned over the bucket and whistled, looking up.

"Your dad is a drinks machine!" he said in awe. Nico opened his moth to protest, as another long spout of water suddenly spurted down, catching Ethan right in the face.

"Muff," he coughed. Nico shrugged, "Do not insult Death," he informed him. Ethan sent him a look but, wisely, didn't say anything.

XXXxxxXXX

"Right, so if you do it now, I can video it and upload it on my Face book, 'kay?" explained Nico. Ethan nodded and picked up a bucket. The other dead campers crowed round, laughing and joking, just as they had done when they were alive.

Nico steadied his hand and held up his phone. "Three, two, one, and go," he counted down.

Ethan smiled into the camera,

"Hey, its me, Ethan… um some of you remember me, I was in… Luke's army. Sorry." He made a face trailing off. He lowered the bucket slightly, his eyes haunted. He looked at Nico, who only nodded and smiled encouragingly. 'You can do it,' he mouthed. Ethan smiled a little.

"And I was nominated by Chris, thank you, for, well, remembering and… yeah. Thank you. I'm not gunna nominate anyone but feel free to do it. Thanks Nico for setting this up."

With one last smile, more to Nico than to the actual camera, he spun the bucket upside down, sending the water cascaded over him and the idiots who stood too close behind him. He laughed, shaking the water out of his eye and fringe. He did thumbs up to the camera and Nico as he stopped the video and quickly sent it to his Facebook email he used.

"Great, kid, great," he smiled.

Then stood back as the dead crowded around Ethan, clapping and cheering and congratulating. He smiled slightly as he walked off.

But he did not miss the grateful smile and wave from Ethan, just before he was enveloped by the mob.

**Right story time, we have a reading lesson today, and our teacher was reading Divergent. That went well. First off, she said she didn't like Fourtris, and laughed for a solid five minutes at my face. I then went into a long winded explanation on why they fit so perfectly together and at the end, she nodded and went 'Right, well, its not essential to the plot,' and carried on laughing at my face. I then asked **


	26. Ella

**Right, kiddos, I'm going by Tyella fanart, so I'm sorry if I get a few facts wrong. Also, their speech, sorry. In the books they both sounded kind of clipped and short so that's how I'm going to do it. Sue me. Another thing, this story shows up when you type in Nico's ice bucket challenge! Don't know why this makes me happy, but hey.**

"Ella do Ice Bucket Challenge?" Tyson asked his girlfriend who sat on the sofa next to him. She was reading, her long silky red hair hanging in front of her face. She looked up at him, chewing on her thumbnail. She smiled absent-mindedly.

"Ice Bucket Challenge?" she asked, her brow furrowed slightly. "Bucket or pail is typically a watertight, vertical cylinder or truncated cone, with an open top and a flat bottom, attached to a semicircular carrying handle called the _bail_. A common volume is 10 liters-"

Tyson tilted his head, "No, Ice Bucket Challenge is you pour water on your head. And film it. And share with friends and family."

Ella tilted her head, "I do it?" Tyson nodded eagerly.

"Tyson do it, he ask Ella to do it, Ella do it!" he explained.

Ella smiled, "Okay. Ella will do it!"

Tyson smiled, Ella would like it.

XXXxxxXXX

Ella clasped the bucket Tyson had given her. He had gone and collected the water, making sure it wasn't too cold or too hot. She liked Tyson; he was funny and kind and liked listening to her spout facts. He had even got a bucket that matched her hair.

The girl, Rachael was helping them. Tyson had borrowed her camera before and said it was a very good one. Rachael said she didn't have much to do, so she could wait for them to do it. She hadn't left the camera and kept a protective hand on it.

Ella had a suspicion it had something to do with Tyson accidently, almost crushing her camera before.

He hadn't meant it.

"Okay, three, two, one, go!" Rachael gave her a thumbs up and started the camera.

A blinking red light began flashing. Ella froze. What should she do? What should she do?

Tyson came to her rescue, like usual.

"I'm Ella." He whispered. Ella sent him a weird look, "I'm Ella."

"Noo, you say: I'm Ella." He told her. Ella suddenly understood. It was like a script.

"I'm Ella." She informed the camera.

"And this is my Ice Bucket Challenge."

"And this is my Ice bucket Challenge."

"Thank you Tyson for nominating me."

"Thank you Tyson, for being a great boyfriend and nominating me."

She could see Tyson going red in the corner of her eye. She smiled to herself.

"An-and… do you want to nominate anyone?" he stuttered. Ella shook her head. She didn't have many friends.

"And I'm not going to nominate anyone else."

"And I'm not going to nominate anyone else."

"Now tip it over yourself."

"Now tip it ove- oh."

She raised the bucket over herself, her slim arms trembling slightly.

With a long _gush_ the water filling the watertight, vertical cylinder or truncated cone, with an open top and a flat bottom, attached to a semicircular carrying handle, emptied itself out over her long hair.

It was plastered to her scalp and she scraped it out of her eyes, giggling softly.

She hesittated before doing a thumbs-up to the camera.

Rachael stopped filming and clapped her hands. Ella smiled at her before a big wall of Cyclops hit her and she was scooped up into a hug.

"YAY! Go Ella!" he yelled, causing a passing camper to look in, confused.

Rachael interrupted by holding up the camera and coughing slightly.

"I'll go upload this now." She said and began walking to her cave-house-den-whatever.

Tyson let go of Ella and smiled sheepishly.

She smiled again and, going on tip-toes, gently pressing her lips to his cheek. He went bright-red again.

"You almost match my hair," she muttered, but he still heard.

"Your hair prettier." He confided.

She smiled self-consciously and tucked a wet strand behind her ear. In doing so, she ruffled her sodden wings.

"Oh," she realized, flapping them awkwardly.

"Oh, Ella's wings wet." Tyson noticed and patted her head.

"Wait here." He told her and ran off.

Ella frowned, shaking her feathers. She picked at each feather, squeezing the water out of them.

Then, suddenly, Tyson was beside her again, brandishing a large, white, fluffy towel.

"Tyson dry Ella wings!" he exclaimed. Ella giggled and held her arms out. He knelt and began gently stroking each petite, scarlet feather.

Ella stood there, her arms out. But she wasn't flying. Not literally. But she was sky-high in love with Tyson.

**Ick, that bit was grossly cheesy. Don't mind me. I'll update again on weds but no solid promises. **

**I hope you've all had a great day and have a great one tomorrow.**

**Fez.**


	27. Dionysus

**Hey, guys. People from school have seen this account *oh-my-freaking-gods face* I said this will come and it has. **

**Replies to reviews:**

**FinWitch1: I know but I wanted fluff. I am trying my best, seeing as I have never had a boyfriend. So… **

**Can'tResistThisFantabulosity: **

**Rachel, right. Spell check said it was Rachael so I went with it. I'm working on dialogue. Usually I look through it and change the underlined parts. Then I upload it. Also, Hades has good lighting system, with massive TV screens and mirrors. **

**I had most of this written out but something happened and it didn't save it. Oops. Funny day at school, someone fell over a piano, face-planted a ukulele and now has crutches. **

**This is the last few chapters, I have four people to soak and that's the end. Also, I'mma get this fic to 20,000 views. Only another 2,000 more to go. Get your friends to read it, re-read it, get your friends to read the PJO series and then make them read it. **

**Hope y'all had a great day, etc.**

Dionysus sneered at his deep purple phone. He swilled the ever-present Coke can in his left hand.

"First, he makes me watch this stupid camp, and now he wants me to take part in their games?!" he spat and took a long swig of Coke. He belched, rather unflatteringly and glanced up from his chair on the porch. One of those infernal boys was jogging up to him.

"Ah, Thomas Smith." He dead-panned, taking another long drag at the can.

Thomas was panting. "It's… Travis… sir." He gulped for air. The boy deposited a camera on a tripod in front of him.

"You need to do your Ice Bucket Challenge sir, you were nominated-"

Dionysus waved a hand at him, "I know, I know. I'll do it later." He sighed, and shifted in his seat. He crunched the can up and tossed it at the growing mound of cans.

The conversatrion was over.

So, why, when he opened his eyes, was the boy still looking at him, expectantly?

"What?" he groaned. "Why can't you infernal children leave me alone?"

The boy shifted from foot to foot. "Well, you need to do it soon. It's important. We can get you more Coke?"

Dionysus looked at him lazily, opening one eye. He snapped his fingers, sassiness and contempt behind a thin veil. A Coke can popped into existence and he cracked the top off it, looking at the boy whilst he did it. He drank the cold, refreshing drink.

"What was that you were saying?"

The boy sighed irritably. "We will try to lessen your sentence." He tried.

Dionysus tried not to squeal like a four-year-old mortal girl with a new Barbie.

"Eh, whatever."

"Great, sir. I'll go tell the othe- I'll get your resources. See ya."

And he ran off.

Dionysus rolled his eyes and downed the last of his coke in a gulp.

Then he heaved himself up and trudged inside.

A few hours later (enough time for Dionysus to drink another 547 cans of coke and Grover to eat them all.) (They had good recycling at Camp Half-Blood)

Dionysus looked bored, into the camera the boy had brought to him.

"I am Dionysus. The wine god. Who only drinks Diet Coke because of a stupid nymph. I was nominated, apparently. So here it is." He glowered into the camera and clicked his fingers. A single Coke can dropped down into his waiting hand.

He cracked the lid and held it above his head. Slowly, he tilted it, feeling the fizzy liquid slopping around.

It dripped out, a long tendril of brown fluid and foam, fell onto his head. He screwed his face up. Diet Coke tasted nice, but it was not nice on his face. He licked his lips and tilted his head. It wasn't to bad.

"Thank you Thomas Smith." He snarled, because he was Mr. D and no one was stopping him.

He clicked his fingers and the camera shut off, the video instantly transmitting to his phone and uploaded itself to his Facebook. Then another can dropped down and he gulped it gratefully.

Himself, this camp was tiring to run.

**I'm thirsty. Writing the phrase Diet Coke over and over does that. **

**Right I'm off to do… stuff… **

**Bye.**


	28. Hestia

**Nothing to talk about, except I FORGOT TO DO FULL PERCY CHAPTER! I HINTED IT IN FRANKS CHAPTER AND THAT WAS IT. DAM. IT. Sorry, kiddos. I will get on it. Hestia now. **

**Have a great weekend.**

Hestia crouched silently by the fire. She shivered even when it warmed her. She closed her fiery eyes and hugged herself. Something bad was coming. And soon.

Just that second, the nice Hades son came and squatted by her. His dark jacket swished gently around the ashes of fires before.

"Hey, Hestia." He murmured. She raised her auburn head to his.

"Nico. How are you?" he nodded, smiling faintly.

"Good. I've got a boyfriend now. He's awesome." Hestia figured he was pretty awesome if he made Nico smiling by just thinking about him.

"I'm glad." She said softly, she drew lines and squiggles in the ash.

"Have you heard of the Ice Bucket Challenge?" he asked suddenly. There it was. She knew he'd come for something.

"I've heard it mentioned, by the gods and parts of camper's conversations." She confided. He nodded thoughtfully.

"Well, you've been nominated. By Athena." He told her. Hestia remembered the slightly aloof goddess. They were friends, before Dionysus came and unsettled everything.

"Oh." She whispered.

"You don't have to do it." Nico hurriedly amended, "It's a optional thing. Most people do choose to do it, but a few other gods have refused. We were-"she held up a hand.

"Its okay, Nico. You can go and tell your friends I said yes." Nico glanced over his shoulder and saw what the eight-year-old goddess saw: Will and Travis standing by the Apollo cabin, looking intently in their direction.

"Oh… um… Thank you. M'lady. We can get you the supplies and… stuff."

Hestia smiled. "I'm not going anywhere. Anytime that fits you."

Nico smiled, one of those increasingly common smiles. "Great. See you." And he got up, his now grey hemmed jacket shedding ash and soot. He ran to his boyfriend and friend.

Hestia only smiled knowingly after him…

XXXxxxXXX

"Right, so you just tip it over yourself and-"Hestia looked at him.

"Nico. I know how to do a Ice Bucket Challenge." Nico flushed and apologized.

"Sorry, m'lady."

Hestia smiled and waved him off.

"Just start the camera and I'll do it." She laughed slightly. She may be seen as one of the more behind-with-the-times gods but she did know some things.

Nico nodded and motioned at Will, who hit a button and the red light started blinking.

He nodded to her and she nodded back.

"I am Hestia, the hearth goddess. Thank you Athena for nominating me. I shall not nominate anyone. Thank you Nico, Will and Travis for stealing this camera."

She smiled hesitantly and gripped the bucket. Her skinny eight-year-old arms strained as she tried to lift it. When Nico stepped forward, she glared at him, her eyes flashing black. He stumbled back. Having a eight-year-old with fire for eyes angry at you is, to be honest, freaking terrifying.

She managed to lift it and twisted it above her head. Water cascaded down, catching the light and smoothing down her hair. Her ragged clothes were soaked, and, as the water dripped off them, were left a lot cleaner, built up ash and soot finally been washed off.

She kept her eyes closed, even after she rubbed them. She tilted her head up at Nico, who had cut the camera and frowned slightly.

"Water douses fire." She said, slowly and measurably. Nico frowned,

"Wha- oh…"

Hestia had fire for eyes and she had just shoved a whole bucket of water over her head.

Nico sighed and turned to Will, resignedly.

"Get Leo."


	29. Hermes

**Guuuys, I'm getting braces tomorrow and that not good. But after I'm getting waffles if my dad takes me. Long time no see, yeah yeah. It's been busy. I've got three more people to do. Should I finish with Percy or the Stolls? Also I have no idea how I'll finish this. Probably along the lines of 'And he was soaked. Oh well. The end' and that's it. **

**Hope you all have a better day tomorrow than I do as some middle aged man pokes around in my mouth and inserts pieces of wires as I try not to say asshole-like sarcastic things. I tried that last week. He didn't get it.**

**Bye.**

**Fez.**

Hermes smiled ,harassed, at the camera.

"Hey, Camp Half-Blood, the rest of the world. Someone… nominated me. So I'll do it." He ran a hand through his hair, smiling, stressed.

"_Hermesss you appointment isss cancelled."_

_"Can I have a rat now pleassse?"_

Hermes visibly relaxed. He huffed out a breath and smiled again.

"No, George." He said looking off screen for a second.

"_You're a god, I'm pretty ssure you can make a simple rat." _George snarked.

Hermes grinned happily. "Time for phone time!" he said brightly and clicked his fingers. A puff of green smoke drifted onto the screen, Hermes looked at it sideways, his grin still stretched across his face.

"_Right, _so thanks to who ever nominated me. I'm not going to nominate anyone as you've all probably done it. ALS you have $1001 pounds in your account. Have a n

ice day."

He clicked his fingers and a green bucket appeared above him. It slowly turned over. But not quick enough, according to hermes.

He looked up annoyed.

At that precise moment, the bucket turned itself quickly over.

Hermes got a mouthful of water.

_"Ha, next time give me a rat," _

_"Ugh, George, try to act your age."_

"No snakes for a week!" spluttered a very wet Hermes.

A few seconds later, "_Totally worth it…"_

**Right, kiddos, funny story. So in music, we had a sub instead our usual bitchy teacher. And me and my friends Daisy and Rosie went out of the big rooms to a practicing one and we were told to be back at 12:15 so we practiced, broke a spoon playing a xylophone(Don't. Even. Ask.) and saw it was the time we were meant to be back. **

**Now our teacher had made a vital mistake (I feel so professional for some reason) and had mentioned the whole class were to perform. So we didn't go back as we didn't want to perform. But we did at 12:25 because we felt like it. **

**We were arguing about who would open the door to the classroom, and just as I opened it, violently, I hit a guy called Ben, who was opening the door to get out as they were being let out early. **

**Long story short, Ben got mowed down by the other kids behind him wanting to get out to lunch, and I managed to give him a bruise. Oops.**

**I'll update again soon. **

**Bye.**


	30. The Stolls I (filler sorry guys)

**So, trying to eat while you have massive plastic blocks in your mouth... avoiding homework. And that's my life. Also I'm running out of ideas, even though I'm on my last few. I'm going to miss you guys…**

**Have a nice day.**

Travis crept quietly into the Demeter cabin. There it was. The latest model of Nikon camera. It had its very own tripod, camouflaged, special nubbly bits to help you hold it, the lens was highly polished. It belonged to a Demeter boy who liked taking macro shots of his flowers.

He checked for traps, Katie would probably have warned the guy that they might come round, looking for cameras. All the other ones they had taken ('borrowed') had been reclaimed by their owners and put under maximum security. And now, they actually _needed_ a camera, nobody would lend theirs to them. Typical.

He slowly lifted up the camera and _BAM!_

Nothing happened.

Oh, this was going to be easier than he thought.

He slung it over his shoulder and crept back to the door. He opened it, already planning a celebratory feast with Connor.

And walked straight into Katie Gardener. Her head slowly came down to look at him and he smiled awkwardly.

"Er, hey, how ya doi-"

She let out a screech that didn't even sound _human _and he put on a mock-hurt face.

"I'm not that ugly, am I?"

"Demeter! Attack!"

And he ran…

XXXxxxXXX

"Lock it! Lock it!" he screeched at Connor, as he sprinted to the cabin, his brother peeking out of the door, looking out on the mob of Demeter kids chasing after Travis.

Connor opened the door wider as Travis careered in, bouncing off the opposite wall. Connor slammed the door, just as Katie Gardener came up the steps of the balcony with a… Pitchfork…

Wow, Travis has gotten himself into some deep shit.

"I got… it…" he panted, holding up the camera. Connor grinned and punched the air.

"Yes!" Travis smiled weakly.

"I'mma go pass out…" he rasped and let his head drop with a crack on the skirting board. Connor rolled his eyes and, making sure the door was bolted and locked three times (with stolen locks of course) went and retrieved the camera from his brother and chucking a pillow at him. He wasn't sappy but he wasn't a total asshole. That being said, he didn't bother tucking it under his head, Travis could do something on his own. Plus, he was weak. He liked Katie, obviously, and hadn't run when he first bumped into her; he tried impressing her by being sarcastic and annoying. If he had run, he wouldn't be passed out now. Also, he was chased for a measly 16 meters with people chasing him with pitchforks. Wimp.

Although, Connor did think he had heard a crack when his brother hit the wall.

Eh, his fault, Connor thought, turning on the camera and fiddling with the switches.

He would wake him up at dinner.

XXXxxxXXX

Connor took a massive bite of his burger, sweet, greasy juice trickling down his wrist. He licked it off, in doing so meeting eyes with the person standing over him.

"Where's. Travis?" Katie growled in a voice that was really too deep for her gender.

Connor paled. His mind flashed back to Travis sprawled out on the floor.

Connor stood, smiling awkwardly.

"I'll be right back…"

And he ran.

**Right guys, short ish but you would have to wait longer while I bang out the whole thing. Sorry bout that.**

**Ok. So I was at school and my friend (hi Zoe if your reading this.) said she wasn't speaking to someone because they shipped Sherlolly. I freaked because JOHNLOCK ALL THE GODDAMN WAY and she was like, 'I know Sheriarty is amazing' **

**So now, if you don't watch Sherlock, or if you do I NEED you to put in your opinion 'Sheriarty' or 'Johnlock' **

**Even if you don't, say who you think should go together. Also if you want put your reason for shipping the, etc. **

**(anyway we had half an hour of yelling about it, got chucked out of a couple of buildings, scared my friends(who like Johnlock but not to our extent) and our other friend videoed us arguing.**

**I hope you've all had a good day.**

**Fez.**


	31. The Stolls II

**Tired… sorry I moan a lot here, you can skip these if you don't want to hear me gripe on about my life. **

**Move on kids,**

**Habe ein gut day.**

**(Have a good day, in German)**

Travis grinned to himself, he crept towards the bucket Connor had prepared for himself. At the moment, he had gone to the pump to get more water for Travis.

He checked around him, to make Connor hadn't come back ahead of schedule. He uncapped the blue food coloring he had swiped from Percy's cabin. He poured the thick substance into the rippling clear water. He smiled quietly.  
>Connor would never see this coming…<p>

XXXxxxXXX

Connor stooped over the blue bucket of water he was preparing for Travis. He cautiously took out the plastic bag of industrialized blue hair dye from his hoodie pocket. Why was it in a bag? He had to carefully administer the dosage or his brother would see the color. He poured it all in, the thick lumps of it splashing grossly into the water.

He smiled to himself.

Travis would never see this coming.

XXXxxxXXX

The twins smiled angelically at the stolen camera.

"We are Travis and Connor Stoll." They droned in unison.

"This is our Ice Bucket Challenge. We would nominate someone, but it would be such an honour that you would faint and die and you wouldn't be able to do it. Therefore, it would be a waste of our time."

The great thing was they hadn't even practiced this. They were this in sync.

"Thank you." They tipped their respective blue buckets over each other.

Travis spun to his brother, blinking the water out of his eyes and started laughing. Connor was soaking, his once-white vest top tinged blue, but his hair and face were bright blue. He looked like a giant Smurf.

Connor turned to his brother, wiping the liquid out of his eyes. He couldn't help laughing. Travis was soaked, his ancient band top stuck to him. His face looked like it was melting, solid blocks of blue trickling down his face with clear skin peeking through, and the blueness gliding over it.

Connor was the first to realize his brother was laughing at him too… Travis was also known for pranking. He reached up to his face and slowly wiped his left cheek. His hand came away blue. He stared at it.

Then at his brother. Travis suddenly caught on and rubbed his face. His hand was blue.

They stared at each other.

"You pranked me… by putting blue dye in my bucket…"

Travis suddenly turned and sprinted towards the Aphrodite cabin. He flung their door open and snatched a compact mirror right out of Drew's hand. He studied himself in it.

"Heyyy," whined Drew "You'll crack it," Travis threw it to Connor who was standing at the bottom of the steps to the cabin. He couldn't help chuckling.

Connor looked into it and threw his head back laughing. He threw it back wildly to his brother.

"Totally got you!"

"Excuse me, I got you!" Travis snapped his fingers in a 'Z' formation.

Connor almost fell over he was laughing so hard.

They carried on laughing and giggling like school girls until they heard someone yell.

"My camera!"

Then:

"Oh, it's got dye all over it…"

Then they heard a very familiar voice:

"What the- STOLLS!"

"Run!" whispered Travis, tugging his brother into an upright position and they were off.


	32. Percy

**I had exactly 2,318 views on this story in the past few days. Holy actual flip… just what are the difference between visitors and views? Are visitor's people who keep rereading or does the server recognize them?**

**AND MASSIVE BIG THANK YOU TO Finwitch1 for the idea with the blueness. **

**Dragongirl: OMYCHUCK I NEEDED TO SEE THAT MANY REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU! GET AN ACCOUNT! I WILL PUT ARES IN! ANY OTHER SUGGESTIONS or how he could do it?**

**Anyway, I hope you are all doing great**

**(if you wan to talk about ****_anything _****I'm here****_.)_**

**Also this is going back to the first few chapters with Frank watching Percy's IBC and the Arctic. Also I know penguins aren't in the Arctic. I do not care. **

Percy shivered slightly. He was standing on top of a massive snow drift, his back to the sea. Blackjack skittered in front of him, Annabeth holding desperately onto his mane whilst setting up a camera.

_Man, its cold boss. _The black horse whinnied. Percy held back another shiver and nodded.

'Yup. And before you ask,' he added quickly 'I do not have sugar'

Blackjack closed his mouth with a huff of breath that crystallized in the air.

"Argh, Percy. Tell your horse to stop!" groaned Annabeth, tugging gently on his mane and tried to force the camera down into the packed, white earth.

But Percy wasn't listening. He had turned around and was staring out to sea, his hands in his hoodie pockets, shoulders slumped slightly, the cold, harsh wind whipping his long-for-a-boy hair across him face. Annabeth paused, looking up at her boyfriend. He looked like a god, surveying his subjects. She smiled slightly, remembering the day years ago where he had turned down _godship_ for her. Blackjack had stopped jumping and stood docilely next to her. Then the serene moment was over when Percy jumped into the air and tumbled down the drift, snow spraying up. Immediately, Annabeth dropped the camera and forced her frozen finger out of the horse's mane. She took off running, her Converse dragging her down, soaking her feet. She panted up the drift, looking desperately for Percy.

She saw him straight away, his blue hoodie contrasting with the glistening snow. He was crouched next to a small figure. _A child? _Great. She fell, getting closer. Then she saw the figure wasn't a child, it was a penguin. Oh Gods, this was even worse. She plodded over to Percy, who was wrapping his hoodie around the little bird. She sighed, squatting next to him.

"Percy," she spoke softly. The penguin's beady eye regarded her, then cuddled closer to Percy. Mocking her."

"Percy, penguins don't feel eth cold." Percy looked at her. "But he's cold!" he protested. Annabeth sighed, standing. She stamped her feet, feeling the cold seep through. Without looking at her, Percy poked her foot, evaporating the ice. She smiled. Percy was a good boyfriend, even if he put hoodies on penguins.

"Steve." Percy exclaimed. Annabeth frowned down at him.

"Annabeth…" she said confused. Percy shook his head.

"Steve the penguin." He replied.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. She bent down again and poked the penguin. It looked at her.

"You cant keep it."

"_Him. _And yes I can."

"Penguins don't live in America."  
>"This one does."<p>

"Seriously."

"Yup."

She sighed. There was a loud splash and they all looked up to see a man in a Hawaii shirt in loud colors. Percy jumped up, almost knocking over 'Steve' he threw his arms around him while Annabeth and Steve looked at each other.

Steve made a penguin sound.

Annabeth made a penguin sound.

Steve tried to slap Annabeth with a flipper.

Annabeth pushed Steve over and walked over to the embracing father and son.

"Poseidon." She nodded respectfully.

Said god wrapped her in a hug.

She threw a look at Steve. This fell as Poseidon wrapped the blinking penguin in a hug.

Steve made a rude penguin gesture.

Percy giggled.

Annabeth sent another glare at him.

He stopped laughing and slowly bent and scooped at the snow. Annabeth grinned and fell into a crouch, gathering a handful of snow. She didn't pack it too hard; it had to explode on impact.

She threw it. She had started this, not the ridiculous Seaweed Brain.

His eyes widened, icy fragments sliding down his 'California' T-shirt. He grinned wickedly and readied his. Just as it left his hand, she ducked and another snowball soared through the air and hit Percy's snowball, annihilating it. Percy's mouth dropped open

"Daaaa-" another lump of snow wedged itself in his mouth. He pushed it out, letting it drop.

"It is on Old man."

Needless to say, you do not antagonize a god whilst in the middle of a snowball fight.

**Filler whatever. Its longish. Right, story time, we had a RE assessment (Religious Exercises, about God etc) and this IDIOT called Amara was asking questions. Now I don't like her. She DOES NOT STOP ASKING STUPID QUESTIONS AND ACTS LIKE A PETULANT FOUR YEAR OLD. NOT A FUNNY CUTE ONE, THE ONES THAT YOU WANT TO STRANGLE WITH YOUR BARE HANDS. UGH. And she asked "When you do number D, do you write one paragraph or two?" first off, the teacher had explained this before. I will leave you lot to figure out the other thing that is wrong with this.**

**Ugh.**

**Fez.**


	33. Percy (Goodbye)

**Right, thanks for the reviews, especially you Guest! **

**I hope you all have a great holiday and Christmas.**

**Also listen to Maggot Brain by Edie Hazel. Its awesome.**

**Fez.**

Quite a few hours later, Annabeth could practically see the ground under the snow. She wasn't as cold as she should be as Percy had kept getting rid of the water. She had even hit the penguin in a few times! She didn't know why she hated it so much, it just _looked _evil.

She was standing behind the camera, Poseidon had disappeared under the waves a while ago and Percy was having an in-depth conversation with Steve. She looked out to the choppy grey sea, white foam cresting the waves, breaking against the towering glaciers. From along the horizon she saw a large lump of something, racing towards shore. She froze, but realized it was probably Poseidon, she didn't call out, he wouldn't hurt his son. She only walked a few paces away and watched.

Steve saw it first. Beginning to waddle away from the shore, he flapped a flipper in the general direction of the sea. He must have communicated with Percy as the dark-haired boy stood and turned.

Just as the massive wave crashed down on him. Annabeth bent over with laughter, watching through teary eyes as Steve was swept off the floating ice, scrabbling desperately at the ice. Poseidon popped up out of the stranded foam on the island.

"Get it on camera?" he smirked and Annabeth's face fell. She examined the camera and shook her head. Poseidon threw his head back in laughter and clicked his fingers in the direction of the sea. Another colossal wave rose up and surged towards land. Steve, who had just clambered back up on the ice, glanced back and his little shoulders slumped and he waddled towards the sodden heap that was Percy and huddled behind him. Percy flipped his wet hair across his face; before it had settled it was dry.

He huffed. "You got me unprepar-"

Then the second wave hit and when it slopped back off the edge Percy sat up and spat out a spout of water comically. Poseidon glanced up at Annabeth, with an almost hopeful look but she shook her head and pointed to the camera with a thumbs-up.

Poseidon's shoulders sagged. He nodded and wandered over to his son, who was magically dry.

"Cheers, dad. No more waffles being burnt for you."

Poseidon put on a miserable look.

"Peeeerccccy" he whined.

Percy rolled his eyes and heaved himself to his feet.

"Thanks Annabeth!" he yelled.

She only smiled sweetly and did a thumbs up.

"Love you too!"

**here we are, old friend. you and me on the last page. I'm so thankful to everyone who followed, favourited, reviewed, hell even if you only read a few chapters. You are amazing and I will miss this like hell. **

**Please, just leave a goodbye note in reviews section. **

**If you ever liked this story or read it… please just leave a goodbye.**

**I love you all, even you creepy middle-aged men.**

**You're all brilliant.**

**For the last time, have a bloody brilliant day, week, month, year, decade, century, millennia and eon.**

**Fez.**

**x. **


	34. Sally

**Yes! Bonus chapters because I can! These are the people I couldn't fit in because of reasons. If I forgot someone that you wanted to see, just leave a review.**

**I did this because I got too attached and I just cant leave things. Sorry.**

**Fez.**

Sally smiled fondly down at her phone, looking at her son's Facebook. He was doing the Ice Bucket Challenge with his dad. She hadn't seen Poseidon in a while. She missed that one glorious summer. With a start, she saw her username in the comments.

. : .jackson I nominate you for the ICE BUCCET CHALENGE!

Wisegirl123: . its Ice Bucket Challenge… and you figured out how to change your username?

. : wisegirl123 yes 08 is an awful username

wisegirl123: . excuse me! It is brilliant. Do you not like my nickname for you?!

Percy had not yet replied… probably trying to figure out an answer that didn't get him killed.

She hoped he found one soon.

She had heard of the Ice Bucket Challenge but didn't really want to get into it.

Ah, well, might as well get it over with.

She filled the basin with water and went outside. She wasn't doing it inside. She set up the camera Paul had and started filming.

"Hello. I am Sally Blofis-Jackson, Percy Jackson's mom. If any of you are around here, pop in. I always have cookies and drinks. Also, baby pictures of the giant-slayer. Also, Annabeth, try not to kill him, Percy eat more and everybody else have a great day. I nominate Paul. Buh-bye!"

She tipped the water over herself, shuddering a little as a trickle went down her back. She smiled and went to turn it off.

Far away in Cabin Three, Percy shuddered at the image on his laptop.

"Gods, mom…"


	35. Ares

**This one's for you Dragongirl! **

**Like I said, bonus chapters. Only about three but hey. If you don't mind the ending will be bad. I don't like endings. Or goodbyes. **

**Have a nice day.**

Ares scowled at the camera. His eyes flickered and flashed as the flames grew.

"Right. Some punk 'nominated' me for Ice Bucket Challenge. Can't you mortals leave me out of this stuff? Anyway, I'm gunna have ta do it, or my girlfriend will gimme a makeover."

"Ares!? You don't like my makeovers?"

Ares went pale.

"Yeah, darling. I, er, love them! I just don't want ta… ta inconvience ya!" he struggled with eth big word, hoping his spectacular lexicon might delay the inevitable makeover.

There was a tinkly laugh off-screen.

"Oh, its okay! I don't mind. Maybe after that, I can give you one!"

The war god had never been so terrified.

"ER," he cleared his throat. "Um, I'll finish this. Oh! I have an appointment with a man in Austria!" he smiled, more of a grimace, off-screen.

Before his beloved could respond, he ploughed on with his speech.

"I'm gunna nominate Phobos. Bye punks."

He picked up the mammoth bucket and held it over his big, thick head. He grinned and tipped it over himself. A deluge of mostly chips of ice cascaded out, hitting the god's head with hollow thuds.

Ares frowned and shook his head, ice flying out, a few pinging off the camera.

he opened one eye and scooped out a lump of ice with one finger. He flicked it away with as much disgust as he could.

"Are you ready, honey?" Aphrodite called. Ares face, which had just recovered from its last blood-subtraction, went paler than a sheet.

"I'm off to Australia!" he cried and, grabbing the camera, ran for it.

Just before it cut, Aphrodite could be seen approaching from the right as Ares hurtled over a mountain of lipsticks.

"Bye, honey!"


	36. Phobos (Goodbye)

Clarisse slumped on her bunk, laptop on her knees. She had a free slot, which she was spending on Facebook. Jamming her athlete earphones in, 'You're gonna go far, kid' by The Offspring began leaking into the silent air of the cabin. She sighed, and began scrolling through her dash.

"Phobo's does the Ice Bucket Chall…' proclaimed the caption where the photo map went.

Clarisse snickered. This she had to see: her stupid half-brother tipping icy water over himself? She only wished she had been there to witness it in person.

She clicked on it.

"Hello." Phobo's was tall and sallow-skinned. He looked unhealthy. He wore black clothes that hung off his frame.

There was something in the bucket by his feet. Clarisse screwed her eyes, trying to see better but the picture was too grainy.

She recognized the background. It was just outside the Ares cabin.

"Thank you, Father for nominating me. I will not nominate anyone. I hope you poor sick children get better." He sneered. "I hope you all aren't too scared."

Slowly, he reached down and picked up the bucket. Something slipped over the edge, but it snapped in again. Whatever it was, it wasn't water...

He smiled once more. It wasn't a happy I'm-glad-I'm-helping-little-children smile, it was a you-will-regret-this smile.

He raised the bucket and tipped it over.

Snakes slithered out, slipping between each other, slicking down Phobo's clothes. They pooled at his feet, hissing before sliding away to find campers.

With the smirk still on his face, Phobo looked straight at the camera; right into Clarisse's eyes.

"They're coming."

And the screen went dark. Clarisse tried to slow her breathing, Phobo lived for scaring people. She couldn't let him get under her skin…

The song had changed. 'Dead!' by 'My Chemical Romance'

_Bad time, shuffle_ she thought grimly.

And the hissing started.

XXXxxxXXX

Looking back on it, using his new-found knowledge over Clarisse might not have been the best idea, seeing as she had just watched Phobo's video.

It had got to Travis too, he had done something so that the water in the bucket looked like what you were scared off most.

Katie Gardener looked weird falling out of a bucket…

Anyway, Connor had told him about a rumor that they hadn't started, about Clarisse being scared of snakes. So they had a toy snake and an elaborate string mechanism to make it look like it was real. They had pulled it off, until Clarisse threw her spear which was next to her. The spear had ignited the string, telling the guy- sorry girl- someone was playing a trick on her.

So, Travis thought as he cowered behind a tree, hoping she didn't find him, probably not the best idea he'd ever had.

Although, he could wrangle some money out of her for keeping the footage on the secret camera he'd installed...

**Okay, this will be the closest time to Christmas that I can post these.**

**I hope you all have a great Christmas! (if you don't celebrate Xmas, have a good day anyway.)**

**I said I would post bonus chapters because i couldn't let this go. But this is it. **

**Thank you all**

**Fez.**


End file.
